Forgotten Creatures
by Sky'ree
Summary: Tokyo is once again safe after Naru's invasion, but now a new enemy is on their way to destroy Earth. They're looking for 5 Mythical Creatures, and if they find them it could prove to be the end of the Sailor Scouts!
1. Prologue

Forgotten Creatures

**Disclaimer: **I do not stake claim to any of the Sailor Moon or characters! They belong to their creators!

**Prologue:**

"I can't go on much longer. I need more power!" the man wheezed.

His lover began to tear up. He had been going through all this pain for some time now, and it was killing her. How much longer would it take them to reach their destination? They needed to find the five mythical creatures to bring her love back to full strength.

There were three other occupants on their way to the blue planet of the solar system. Steve, Josh, and Minna all wanted to see their master back to health just as much as his lover did. Once they got to the planet, they would all do everything in their power to try and find the mythical creatures. Steve crossed his arms. He asked, "So how exactly do we get these creatures?"

She stood up by her husband's side. "You look at a person's spiritual animal. If they have a mythical creature within them, you'll know. When you find one, absorb it and bring it to me. I will then give it to him." Slowly her head looked down at his resting body a tear falling to the floor of the ship they were flying in.

Minna strolled up to a window and looked down upon the planet they were going to invade. It was like a large blue ball. White clouds drifted across the thing like a blanket threatening to cover it all up. Once they arrived, the time of their masters arrival would be at hand. After her and her brothers found all five of the mythical creatures and their master was back. He would be all-powerful and then the time of true domination would begin.

The ship began to descend into the atmosphere above a small town. Josh sneered, "We have landed on Earth. What shall we do Mistress?"

She responded standing up from her husband's now snoozing body. "Keep us up here in the air. We cannot be seen by the humans. None of them must know we are here, yet." Her three companions nodded and walked back over to the controls, concealing them all. _Soon, my love. You will be back, and we shall dominate the Earth together!_

Painfully her husband opened his eyes. Showing the dulling blue that once was the crisping color of the ocean. It was the effects of his weakness that was slowly killing him. "Hurry, love. I must live again," he managed to mumble.

She smiled, "Don't worry. The time has come. You will be whole soon!"

**Note: Is it good or horrible? I would really like to know before I begin to write Chapter 1! Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Usagi and Yakoto's Love Blossoms! A New Enemy Appears!**

"This is so wonderful! It's just you, me, and this large picnic basket!" Usagi smiled. Yakoto smiled back. It was hard not to. He had found that her smile was extremely contagious which made him love her even more. Yakoto loved everything about her, her large crystal blue eyes, blond pigtails with the meatballs on top of her head, and her unnatural craving for food.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. Even though they were engaged, he still grew nervous every time he went to tell Usagi that he loved her. "I was just thinking about how much I love you," Yakoto beamed.

Usagi giggled and twiddled her thumbs, "You know I love you too, right?" she asked.

Yakoto crawled closer to her and responded, "Of course I do." Slowly, they leaned closer to each other. Yakoto moved in more to touch Usagi's lips with his, but suddenly Chibi-usa jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello!" she greeted.

It scared Usagi who screamed and fell over. Her breathing was easy until she saw that the interruption had come from her pink-haired future daughter. Quickly, she became so angry her face became beat red. "What in the world are you thinking? Did you not see we were busy?" she screamed.

Chibi-usa stuck out her tongue. "Yakoto doesn't seem to mind," she replied looking at him.

Usagi growled, "That's because he's still creeped that you snuck up on us!"

Yakoto smiled and coughed trying to get their attention. They either didn't hear him or didn't care because they continued to scream at each other, and others in the park began to stare. He smiled at them and then attempted to get Usagi and Chibi-usa's attention. "Ahem!" he yelled. Both of the girls immediately stopped and looked at him. The whole park ahd seemed to grow silent. Suddenly Usagi and Chibi-usa began to laugh, and Yakoto started to laugh behind them. This was his family.

* * *

"So how do we find these creatures?" Minna asked. 

Her brothers continued to work on the equipment without noticing her. She stood up and walked up to them. "I'm part of this family too! I want to help! Now tell me!" she yelled.

Steve growled, "You blasted woman! Will you just leave us be?"

Minna got up into her brother's face. She snarled, "You don't run this! Besides, why does Josh get to help?"

"Stop this outrageous arguing!"

All three of the siblings bowed as their mistress walked through the door. "The master will not be brought back if you three are arguing instead of finding the creatures!"

Minna looked up. She apologized, "Forgive us, Mistress Wynn, but I-"

Wynn cut her off. "I really don't care, Minna, don't waste time like that again! Now, Steve, tell me how you plan to do this?"

He sneered and stood up, walking over to the large computer. "This machine will search for the most compatible matches; it may not be able to give accurate results, but we may get lucky with it."

Wynn asked, "So are you saying we're just playing luck of the draw now?"

"For now, yes. More research is being put into this so it's only a small matter of time before we can have accurate targets," Steve answered.

His mistress nodded her head and then turned around. She began to walk away, her heels clicking on the marble floor, but stopped and turned back to face Steve. She said, "You'll be the first to go out. Find a target quickly and get out there." Slowly she slipped away into the shadows.

Immediately Steve began to punch keys on the computer until a picture showed up on the screen. "Oh, this should be a piece of cake," he laughed. In a flash he had disappeared.

* * *

"I love you, Usagi," Yakoto said. 

Chibi-usa squealed, "Ew! Grown up love!" Yakoto and Usagi laughed, but it was soon cut off by the sound of screaming coming from the park. All three of them jumped up to see what was going on. Quickly, they dived behind a bush so they wouldn't be seen.

There were only two people left in the park. One was a small little red-headed girl who was curled up on the ground crying. The other was a man. He looked like a teenager with a decent build and shaggy brown hair. He wore a long black robe and in his hand was a huge gleaming scythe.

Chibi-usa whispered, "We have to help her!" Yakoto and Usagi both looked at each other and nodded. Usagi and Chibi-usa both grabbed their brooches, and Yakoto slipped on a white fingerless glove with three jewels encrusted on the top of it.

"Moon Crisis Power! Make-Up!" Usagi and Chibi-usa yelled in unison.

"Star Power! Make-Up!" Yakoto yelled.

As soon as they had transformed, they jumped out in front of the girl. Sailor Moon yelled, "How dare you! I cannot forgive you for ruining a great day in the park, and trying to attack this little girl!"

Sailor Mini Moon continued, "We are the Sailor Scouts!"

Then all three of them pointed at the man and said, "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

The man cackled, "Sailor Scouts, eh? Well, people call me the bringer of death, but you may call me Steve. Now, if you would please move, I need to take a look at this girl's spiritual animal."

Yakoto asked, "What do you mean?" Without a reply, Steve swung his scythe sending dark crackling bolts at the three Scouts. They dived out of the way, but left the crying girl exposed. Steve wasted no time. He flew at the girl and used his scythe to go through the girl's body brining out what looked like a spirit bear.

"Dammit! Oh, well, you never get anything on the first try. Either way it was fun getting to meet you, Scouts. Let me leave this as a gift!" he laughed. "Kiko the bear! Arise!" Suddenly the bear spirit engulfed the body of the child and in a flash of light the bear became real. It became an eight foot armored bear.

"Kiko!" it growled.

Steve laughed and then disappeared through a door that appeared behind him. Kiko then turned to Mini Moon and rolled into a ball immediately going after her. She tried to jump out of the way, but his back claw raked her leg. She yelped and fell to the ground.

Sailor Star yelled, "Mini Moon! Star Cannon!" Then he shot a powerful beaming light at Kiko which knocked him over on his back. "Sailor Moon! Quick, before he gets back up!"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. She gripped the Moon Kaleidoscope and yelled, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon shot a beam of crimson light at the bear, but it simply bounced off its armor. Sailor Star and Moon both gasped and watched as Kiko stood up and towered over Mini Moon. Sailor Moon began to run towards Kiko, but before she had taken more than two steps she watched as dark spots formed on Kiko, and he exploded, the body of the girl lieing in his place.

Sailor Star and Moon looked around to see who had done that and finally found something. It was a shadow of something an in a blink of an eye it was gone.

Sailor Star asked, "Who or what was that?"

Sailor Moon shook her head and ran up to Mini Moon. The bear had only given her a small scratch on her leg. All three of them looked at the little girl who had woken up and was crying for her mom. They were at it again.

**Preview:**

Usagi: "Junglers? What do they want?"

Setsuna: "I just told you!"

Usagi: "So much is happening, and now Ami has two new friends!"

Minako: "That's great!"

Usagi: "Yeah, but what if she doesn't have time for us anymore?"

Minako: Usagi, just shut up."

**Chapter Two: Spiritual Animals Are the Key! Ami's New Friends!**

* * *

**Note: So how is it? Good or bad? Please review! I'm writing this in a sort of episode looking thing, so I guess it's safe to say that Episode/Chapter 2 will be up in awhile!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Spiritual Animals Are the Key! Ami's New Friends!**

"Steve, you failed!" Wynn yelled.

He cringed, "I'm sorry, but I did tell you the machine would most likely not give accurate results. Besides, I came across some resistance. Not that the Sailor Scouts were a huge pain, but meddlesome they were."

Wynn pondered on that thought for awhile. When her husband had told her to bring him to Earth in search of the five mythical creatures, she had never thought that any form of resistance existed. It was a planet full of mortals. "I guess I can't blame this entirely on you, then. Those Scouts cannot interfere with our plans anymore. We don't have much time. Even now as we speak the master is losing vital energy." She turned her back on Steve. "Now, send your brother out!" she demanded.

He freaked, "What? Josh won't have a clue as to what he's doing!"

Wynn spun around and glared at Steve. He shivered. Her eyes pierced him like a pair of icicles. She yelled, "Don't you ever think of disobeying me again!"

He bowed, "I won't, Mistress Wynn." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. As he began the walk down the halls his anger returned. _Why the hell is she sending him? I'm way better than he is! Wynn, one day you will regret this decision. Mark my words. _When he reached the door to their lair he made sure to slam it open as hard as he could so his brother and sister knew he was angry.

Minna instantly looked up from what she was doing. She laughed, "Aw, what happened to Stevie?"

Steve snapped, "Shut up!"

His brother gently strolled up and smiled. He asked, "So what did Wynn have to say?"

Steve growled under his breath. It took ever muscle in his body to keep from slamming his fist into Josh's smirking face. _Mocking bastard! He already knows what she said!_ "You already know. I have nothing else to say to you," Steve replied. Then he turned on his heel and marched out the door.

Minna fell off her chair laughing. She asked, "What was his problem?"

Josh walked over to the computer and began typing in keys. "Jealousy, I suppose," he answered.

This caused Minna to laugh even harder, but Josh ignored her. He looked at the screen and saw his first ever target.

* * *

"The Junglers are another enemy from the future. They're always serving different masters so there is no telling who is leading them this time around. It seems this time they are looking for the five spiritual animals that are hidden in peoples' bodies. These animals will give their master the energy to live again and become all but immortal," Setsuna told.

All the Sailor Scouts nodded as they sat around the table at Rei's house. They listened intently to what Setsuna was revealing.

Makoto asked, "What do the animals have to do with anything? Why do they call themselves the Junglers?"

Setsuna answered, "In legend, Sophronia the Black Dragon had five children. It was said if he and his children joined together as one they would become an unstoppable force. That's what's going on here. Their name is still unclear to anyone. I think it's just something they threw together."

Chibi-usa laughed, "That's stupid."

Usagi replied, "Yes, and I'm sure they think you're stupid, too." In response Chibi-usa stuck her tongue out. Usagi was about to jump at her when Setsuna stood up. "Oh, you're leaving? Aren't you, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru going to help?"

"Those three disappeared after we all defeated Naru, and I need to get back to watching the Gates of Time. I'm sure you scouts can handle it," she replied. Then she walked out of the door closing it behind her.

Rei sighed, "The Junglers are a different type of enemy aren't they?" Everyone nodded.

Suddenly there was a ring from a doorbell, and Ami sprang up. She realized everyone saw she was excited for something so she replied shyly, "I'll get it." When she opened the door everyone saw the two girls standing there. One had long golden blond hair with forest green eyes. The other was a bit shorter and had shoulder-length black hair with two eyes that looked like fresh snow. Ami pointed to the blond-haired on and introduced them. "Everyone this is Jessica and," she pointed to the black haired one, "this is Krystal. Jessica, Krystal, this is Rei, Minako, Yakoto, Usagi, Chibi-usa, Makoto, Luna, Artemis, and Diana." Everyone exchanged hellos (with the exception of the cats), and then Ami ushered them out of the door without saying good-bye to anyone else.

Minako asked, "Is it just me or is Ami not spending much time with us anymore?"

Rei replied, "No, I've noticed it, too. It seems Jessica and Krystal are taking a lot of her time."

"We should follow them!" Usagi suggested.

Makoto asked, "Why would we do that?"

Usagi responded, "What if Jessica and Krystal are part of the Junglers? We have to be there for Ami!"

Everyone agreed and quickly headed out of the door to catch up with Ami and her new friends.

* * *

He looked around at all the humans walking around. So this is what a brainiac convention was. Josh laughed. These people had totally weird customs, but he wasn't here for t hat. His target was here enjoying themselves. "How about we change that, eh?" he said to himself.

Josh gripped the two katanas in his hands. He yelled, "Earthquake!" Vibrations rang on his katanas, and he threw them at the ground causing the ground to part throwing people everywhere, leaving the target open.

Ami stood up and looked around for Jessica. The Earth had separated them she supposed. Krystal asked, "What just happened?"

Ami responded, "I'm not sure. I think it was some sort of earthquake."

A man above them began to laugh. He was a short man with really short blond hair. In his hand's were two large silver katanas. "You're very perceptive aren't you girl? Now be gone!" he said. Suddenly a rock broke out of the ground with Ami on top of it and threw her in the nearby forest.

Quickly she jumped back up in time to see Josh shove his katanas through Krystal and rip out her spiritual animal. She knew it wasn't something he wanted when he sighed. Ami was furious. The one friend she could share her likes for studies with was being hurt by the Junglers. She gripped her transformation wand and yelled, "Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

When the blue light cleared she walked out into the open park. "Leave her alone!" she yelled.

The man looked at Sailor Mercury. "Who the hell are you?"

Sailor Mercury responded, "I'm Sailor Mercury!"

From behind the man came more voices. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Star!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mini Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Moon!"

All of the people said in unison, "We're the Sailor Scouts!"

Sailor Moon continued, "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

The man laughed, "So these are the Sailor Scouts my brother had a problem with? Well, I'm Josh, another member of the Junglers! Since I didn't find what I was looking for I can still make use of this dung beetle. Potpourri the dung beetle! Grow!" The beetle spirit then engulfed Krystal's body and became a giant dung beetle.

Sailor Moon freaked, "Oh my god! Look at that ugly thing!"

Josh snickered and then disappeared through a hole in the ground. The beetle squealed and then began to choke. Suddenly it spit up a large ball of flaming dung at Sailor Mercury. "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled sending bolts of ice at the dung freezing it.

The beetle grew angry and began to charge at Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars quickly thought, "Mars! Flame Sniper!" Then she shot the flaming arrow at the beetle knocking it over.

Sailor Star asked, "Now what do we do? Sailor Moon's attack doesn't affect it!"

Before anyone could reply, dark spots formed on the beetle and then it exploded turning back into Krystal. They all looked towards the forest and saw the shadowy figure jumping away.

* * *

"Jessica was unconscious on the other side of the crack. Except for a couple of scratches she was fine," Ami said.

Usagi replied, "That's good."

Ami apologized, "I'm sorry for being so distant. Krystal, Jessica, and I all share the same love for books so I was spending a lot of time with them."

Rei laughed, "Oh, that's fine! As long as you're happy so are we!"

Ami smiled at everyone. She had everything she needed.

**Preview:**

Rei: "Minako has a boyfriend?"

Usagi: "Yeah! He's here studying abroad, and she met him at the arcade!"

Rei: "No way! I need to start going to the arcade!"

Usagi: "Not going to help you find a guy! I just hope the Junglers don't try to ruin their love. I can't do anything about these new enemies!"

Rei: "I'm going to kill you, Usagi!"

**Chapter Three: Minako's Love! Eternal Sailor Moon Returns!**

**Note: So are you guys liking it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Minako's Love! Eternal Sailor Moon Returns!**

Minako jerked the wheel to the right and slammed on the gas. She laughed. She was going 285 km/h. There was no way anyone was going to catch her. Finally she would get first place. Here dream was coming true!

Quickly, as she came up to another bend in the road, she tightened her grip on the wheel and got ready to turn. Minako began turning the wheel, but she was going too fast. Her car quickly sped off the road and headed for a large oak tree. The car slammed into it, and within seconds it exploded.

She sighed as "Game Over" flashed on the screen. One day she swore that she would end up in first place! "Still didn't win, Minako?" a man asked.

She looked over and saw the arcade manager, Motoki, laughing at her. She replied, "No, but like you could do any better?"

That made him laugh even more. He answered, "I practically live at the arcade. Do you honestly think I haven't conquered that game?" Minako went to retort, but the bell at the counter rang, and he had to run to it.

_Why can't I find a caring, funny guy like him? I have been waiting so long, but no one ever comes,_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," a man said bringing Minako out of her thoughts. She looked up at one of the cutest men she had ever seen. He was tall and looked like the Americans she had seen in catalogs. His skin was a soothing chocolate color and had a bald head. The man's eyes were an aqua green and made Minako want to stare at them forever.

She shook her head, "Yeah?"

He smiled showing dazzling white teeth that knocked Minako out. "I saw you playing a few minutes ago. You're really good. You mind if I play you?"

Minako responded, "Sure!" She went to go place a quarter in the machine, but the new man stopped her and put on of his in. She blushed, but quickly went back into game mode as their match began.

In the end he won. She was in awe. He was even a really good video game player. He laughed, "You let me win didn't you?" He extended his hand to Minako, and she grasped it nearly fainting. "I've been here studying abroad. I'm from America. My name is Reh."

"I'm Minako. It's great to meet you," Minako said.

"If you're not busy, do you want to go get a bite to eat?" Reh asked.

She freaked on the inside. She was finally going on a date. "I'd love that!" He then helped her up, and they exited the arcade together.

* * *

"Maybe after you're little failure the other day, Wynn will realize you have no business being in the field," Steve laughed.

Josh snapped, "How about you shut up?"

"Am I touching a nerve, brother? Great, that's exactly what I was aiming for," Steve retorted.

Josh asked, "What the hell is your problem?"

Steve responded, "You! You're the problem! You and the ridiculous name you bring to our family!"

In a flash, Josh's katanas appeared in his hands. He ran after Steve and with an echoing bang, Steve blocked them with his scythe. Josh was too mad to quit, though. They immediately erupted into a battle. Josh angrily tried to slice through Steve while Steve merely laughed and stopped each blow with his scythe. Suddenly Josh's katanas came in contact with Steve's face causing a gash to appear.

Josh laughed, "Ha! Who's the loser now?"

Steve touched the blood dripping down his face and felt a wave of pure hatred sweep over him. "You stupid bastard!" Faster than anyone could see, Steve took the handle of his scythe and jabbed it into Josh's stomach knocking him to the ground. Then he pressed the blade tight to Josh's throat so badly wanting to end his life right there.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Josh choked.

Steve growled, "Pull another stunt like that and yes, I will have you head, no questions asked."

Minna laughed to herself as her brothers fought. She quietly pressed keys on the computer searching for her target. _They won't let me go by choice, then I'll sneak out._ A picture appeared on the screen, and she beamed. By the time Josh and Steve quit fighting, she had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Usagi began to tap her foot. Minako was almost a half an hour late. They were all supposed to meet on Main Street at noon. Everyone had shown up except for Minako.

Rei suggested, "Maybe she just got hung up at home."

"What could she possibly be doing for thirty minutes?" Usagi whined.

Rei crossed her arms across her chest. She retorted, "I don't know, but look who's talking. It takes you thirty minutes just to put on your shoes!"

Usagi's bottom lip sprouted. She made a sad face and pouted, "Rei, you're so cruel!"

Ami said, "Guys, stop! We'll give her a few more minutes and if she doesn't show up we'll just head to the restaurant."

"Where are Jessica and Krystal, Ami?" Chibi-usa asked.

Ami responded, "Krystal had a swim meet today, and Jessica had other business to attend to, so they couldn't come."

"Usagi, why isn't Yakoto here?" Makoto asked.

Usagi sighed, "He decided to have lunch with some of his friends." She sniffed, "He forgot about me."

Rei slapped Usagi on the back and replied, "Grow up!"

Everyone laughed and then Makoto suggested, "Maybe, beings she knows she's late, Minako already headed to the restaurant!" Everyone agreed that was a logical explanation and began walking down the sidewalk to the diner. Halfway, Usagi stopped in midstep causing everyone to run into her.

Rei yelled, "You retard! What are you doing?"

Usagi didn't reply; she just pointed, and when everyone saw what she was pointing to they gasped. Minako was already heading into the restaurant but on the arm of a handsome man. They were both laughing at something and, oblivious to anyone around them, walked into the diner.

Ami asked, "When did she meet him?"

Makoto replied, "Who cares! Let's go!" Then they all ran into the diner, taking a booth facing Minako and her new boyfriend.

* * *

Wynn grasped her husband's hand tight. Her warmth couldn't even begin to penetrate the coldness his body was becoming. "I'm so sorry it's taking so long to find the creatures, honey. The Sailor Scouts are beginning to become a serious pain," she cried.

"I know," he whispered.

"How do you know about the Sailor Scouts?" Wynn asked.

He responded, "Awhile ago I found out their true power. They will not be easily defeated, but," he began to choke, "to bring me back they must be eliminated, every single one of them."

Wynn sighed, "They seem too strong. How are we to do that?"

He answered, "First you need to find out who they really are, and then from there you can eliminate them one by one."

"You are a genius. That's why I love you. Mark my words, the Sailor Scouts will perish, and you and I will be reunited and rule the Earth together," she vowed. When no answer came she looked down and saw he had gone back into a comatose state. _Soon,_ she sneered.

* * *

The girls all periodically snooped over their menus to see what Minako and from what they had heard, Reh, were doing. They ate, talked, joked, and a few times Usagi caught them feeding each other. Elizabeth walked over to their table. "Hey guys! Do you want to o-" she greeted.

"Sh!" they all snapped.

Ami whispered, "You know they are really cute together."

Elizabeth realized what they were doing. "Spying on Minako, huh?"

They all nodded and kept watching Minako and Reh. Elizabeth continued, "That guy is Reh. He's been here for a few weeks. He came from America and is here studying abroad. Why don't you guys go introduce yourselves?" No one responded to her question, and she laughed, "Well just yell if you want to order something." She turned and walked back to the counter.

Before anyone could even so much as breath, waves of fire burst through the diner engulfing everything. A girl walked through the broken window and stood on one of the tables on fire. She had wavy almond brown hair and was a decent height. Her body shaped an hourglass and in her hand was a long flaming whip. The girls looked at each other and nodded, then avoiding the fire all around headed to the back of the diner.

Minna looked around at all the frightened faces of all the people, but was only looking for one. She soon found him protecting a girl. She walked up to him and laughed. "W-who are you? W-what do you want?" he stammered.

She didn't respond, but instead lasher her whip through the man's body ripping out his spiritual animal. Minna sighed because she knew it wasn't one she needed. The girl next to her target screamed, "Reh!"

Minna laughed, "Don't worry, you wont' have to deal with this for long."

Suddenly the fire in the room died down and standing in front of Minna were five girls in skirts standing among the other quivering people. Sailor Moon yelled, "Hold it right there! How dare you come between two young lovers who just came together! I cherish love and everything about it! I won't forgive you!"

All the Scouts yelled, "We're the Sailor Scouts and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

Minna laughed, "Welcome, Sailor Scouts! I am Minna! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Now there is someone else I want you to meet." Her whip began to burn even more and Reh's ferret spiritual animal engulfed his body. "Casper the ferret! Revive!" Standing in the place of Reh was now a huge rabid ferret.

Minna didn't waste any time. She threw the fire from her whip at the Scouts who dived away, but Casper watched them all and whipped his tail at them sending them all flying through booths, over the counter, and everywhere around the restaurant. "Is that all you girls have?" Minna asked.

Sailor Jupiter stood up and yelled, "You really want to see what we can do? Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" Electrified leaves flew at Minna and Casper. Minna dodged them, but they hit Casper who grew angry and rammed Jupiter into the kitchen.

"Mercury! Aqua-" Sailor Mercury began but Casper smashed her with his ratlike tail.

Minna giggled, "This is pathetic! I really don't see why my brothers had a problem!"

Sailor Mars growled, "You bitch! Mars! Flame Sniper!" She shot the fire arrow at Minna who absorbed it and threw it back at her. She jumped to the side, but Casper hit Sailor Mars with his paw.

The only two left were Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. Minna knew just what to do. Casper threw his tail around Mini Moon's neck and began to contract, choking her. Minna threw her flaming whip around Sailor Moon's arm, and it began to fry her arm.

Sailor Moon began to scream but then a heart flew and cut Minna's whip in half. She looked over and saw Sailor Venus standing at the entryway to the diner. Minna yelled, "Casper, get rid of her!" Quickly the ferret jumped on Sailor Venus beginning to crush her under his paw.

Sailor Mini Moon screamed, "Help, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon cradled her burnt arm and gasped, "I have to try!" She grabbed her Moon Kaleidoscope and said, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" A white light flew at Casper but just diminished. Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

"I have gotten rid of the Sailor Scouts! Wait till my brothers hear this," Minna laughed.

Sailor Moon began to cry. She snapped, "I won't let you win!" Suddenly a warmth began to spread through her body and could feel the other's powers. After a flash of white light her brooch changed, and she was Eternal Sailor Moon again. Her tier appeared, and she grabbed it. "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" A huge light erupted from her tier and engulfed Casper turning him back into Reh.

Minna gasped, "How did you-I will get you next time!" With a burst of flames she disappeared.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Minako, but I have to go back to America," Reh said.

Minako began to cry, "Alright. I really wish I could have gotten to meet you before."

"Me too. I will come back, though. Please wait for me," he replied.

She nodded. Slowly he leaned in and their lips brushed against each other, just as his plane was called. Reh quickly grabbed his bag and headed to the terminal. When he was out of sight, Minako turned around and ran to her group of friends.

**Preview:**

Minako: "There's another Sailor Scout?"

Makoto: "This is getting too weird!"

Usagi: "Why won't she help us, though?"

Makoto: "Don't tell me she's another Haruka and Michiru!"

Usagi: "No, there's something different about her."

**Chapter Four: Brotherly Conflict! The New Scout!**

**Note: Well, I'm not getting many reviews so I really hope you guys are liking this! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Brotherly Conflict! The New Scout!**

"Dear Minako,

I've been thinking about you since I left. As soon as I boarded the plane I knew I should have gotten off and ran to you, but the business I have in America _must_be done before we can be together. Minako, please promise you will wait for me until I can come back. Soon nothing will be able to separate us. I miss you.

Love, Reh", Minako read. Makoto, Usagi, and Motoki all sighed. Ever since Reh had left Minako had gone into a state of depression. The only thing she ever talked about was the one letter she had received from him.

"What could he possibly have to do in America that would keep us apart?" Minako asked.

Motoki smiled at one of his good friends. He felt for her so much. He began to console her but a customer rang the bell at the counter, and he hurried away.

Usagi and Makoto stared at their friend. She sat across from them, her eyes glazed over, re-reading the letter. Usagi consoled, "Minako, he'll come back. Besides we have the Junglers to worry about and that shadowy figure that was helping us."

"I know. It's just so hard to focus!" Minako said.

Makoto replied, "We know! Right now we need to focus! The team needs you Minako!"

These words seemed to get through to her because she folded the letter and stuck it in her back pocket. She nodded her head and Usagi and Makoto knew she was back to normal for the time being.

Usagi continued, "Luna believes that that shadowy figure could possibly be a new Sailor Scout."

"How? If it is why doesn't he or she offer to help us?" Minako asked.

Usagi responded, "Who knows, but I have a feeling we'll soon find out."

* * *

Silence was deadly in the siblings lair. Josh and Steve were at opposite ends of the room, and Minna stood in the center of the room. It had been almost a week and neither of her brothers had spoken to each other or congratulated her on her great job.

Although, Wynn had spoken to her. When she had come back, Wynn had stopped her and congratulated her. She then told her that she needed to keep an eye on Josh and Steve, and that Minna was basically in charge. I had made Minna happier than ever, but no one was speaking so it didn't do much good.

"Wynn says we need to get rid of the Sailor Scouts, and sitting around like this is going to get us nowhere!" Minna yelled.

Josh yawned, "Whatever."

Steve decided to take action. "If he's going to sit there and do nothing, then I will try and get this done," he mumbled.

Josh got out of his chair and walked over to the computer with Steve. "Maybe I want to go out," he said.

Steve laughed, "You honestly think I care about what you want?"

Josh's lip twitched. He threatened, "You had better start caring."

"Oh really?" Steve retorted. "What are you going to do about it?"

Minna yelled, "Both of you knock it off!" The whole room became quiet again. The only sound was Steve typing in things, searching for a new target. "Josh, why don't you let Steve go? You just went, and if you stay we can think of a way to get rid of the Sailor Scouts after Steve fails!" Josh and Minna began to laugh together.

Steve gritted his teeth. _Very soon you two will realize what I am really made of. Especially you, Josh, you and I will settle our dispute once and for all._

"Alright, I guess I'll stay, but I won't like it," Josh replied.

The next target appeared on the screen and Steve grinned, "I'll be seeing you two later." Then he walked through the door that appeared.

_Oh, you will be seeing me, Steve,_ Josh thought.

* * *

"So is Minako really okay?" Motoki asked.

Makoto answered, "She sure seemed alright before she left."

Usagi said, "I really hope that Reh sticks to his promise and comes back. If he doesn't it will ruin Minako."

"I'm sure he will. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would drag Minako along," Motoki assured.

Makoto replied, "Motoki is right! We shouldn't be worrying so much."

The door rang to the arcade, and Jessica walked in. "Usagi, Makoto, how are you guys?"

Usagi answered, "We're good; how about you?"

Jessica walked over and seated herself down next to Makoto. "I'm good. Listen, I'm really sorry about missing the lunch last week."

"Don't worry about it. Ami told us you were really busy," Makoto smiled.

Motoki introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Motoki the wonderful manager of this place." Jessica smiled to recognize she now knew him. "Anyway, I need to get back to work. See you girls!" With a wave he walked back behind the counter. No sooner had he arrived there then the kitchen door swung open and there stood Steve.

"Afternoon! Wonderful day we're having!" he laughed, his scythe appearing in his hand.

Jessica screamed and immediately ran out of the front door. This made Steve laugh even more. "Chickenshit," he murmured.

Motoki was backed up against the counter. He stammered, "W-what do you want from me?"

Steve replied, "Your spiritual animal, of course."

Makoto yelled, "Motoki!" She ran after Steve, leaping over the counter and ramming her elbow in his face.

Usagi took this as a chance to transform. She ran behind the whole line of racing video games. She quickly grabbed her transformation brooch and said, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!" In a flash of light and feathers she became Sailor Moon.

When she ran out she saw Makoto lieing unconscious on the floor, and Steve was standing over Motoki, his tiger spiritual animal floating around his scythe.

"Hold it! Who do you think you are? Going after a man who runs video games is unforgivable! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil... and that means you!"

Steve laughed, "Evil? I know! The compliment is much appreciated Sailor Moon. As for you triumphing, I think not!" He held his scythe in the air and yelled, "Naisha the tiger! Arise!" Just like so many times before the spiritual animal engulfed Motoki's body and turned into a beastly tiger.

Sailor Moon screamed as the thing leapt over the table and stared her in the eye. "N-nice kitty. You don't want to eat me," she said scared.

Steve replied, "Oh, but I'm sure he does." Then his scythe began to cackle with dark purple sparks. He yelled, "Unholy Vengeance!" He threw the dark lighting bolts at Sailor Moon which hit her dead on sending her flying through the arcade windows and slamming into the concrete sidewalk outside.

Naisha jumped out seconds after and slammed Sailor Moon to the ground again. She couldn't move. Not only was the tiger's paw heavier than a car on top of her, but Steve's attack seemed to continue electrocuting her threatening to rip her apart. Steve came shortly behind, his scythe was crackling again. "See, I can get rid of you guys as well as my sister," Steve laughed.

He began to raise his scythe when a voice ran out in the streets. "Sun! Nova Blast!" Suddenly spots began to appear on Steve's body and an explosion erupted from the ground around Steve. When the light cleared, Steve was only badly charred. Sailor Moon looked up on top of the diner and saw a blond haired girl in a reddish-orange sailor suit.

"I cannot allow you to use these spiritual animals to do with what you will! I am Sailor Sun and in the name of the sun, I'll burn away evil doers like you," she declared.

Steve growled, "Is that so? Unholy Vengeance!" He threw the lightning bolts at Sailor Sun who jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. Naisha was already up and tackled the new Sailor Scout to the ground.

Sailor Moon was too weak to stand up. She whispered, "Sailor...Sun."

"Well this will be a productive day, indeed. Good-bye, Sailor Scouts," Steve cackled.

"Oh, but I don't think so, Steve," a voice said. Both Sailor Scouts and Steve looked up to see Josh floating above them.

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

"Oh, nothing. Earthquake!" he yelled. Then he threw the vibrations from his katanas at the ground, and it cracked open throwing all of them around.

Sailor Sun quickly jumped up. She yelled, "Sun! Nova Blast!" Spots began to form on Naisha and an explosion erupted around the tiger. When it cleared, he was struggling to stand back up.

Steve yelled, "Fool! What have you done?"

Josh shrugged and then disappeared. Sailor Sun yelled, "Now Sailor Moon!"

She barely heard the words. She mumbled, "Okay!" Painfully, Sailor Moon stood up and grabbed a hold of her tier that appeared. She yelled, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" Naisha was hit right on and turned back into Motoki.

"Oh, you will all pay!" Steve screamed and then disappeared.

Sailor Moon's vision became blurred, and she slowly fell to the ground, as Sailor Sun ran away.

* * *

Usagi woke up at the hospital with all the girls at her side.

Makoto smiled, "You're lucky I woke up when I did. I get you and Motoki an ambulance as fast as I could."

"Thanks," Usagi laughed. She was happy that she was okay, but the new Sailor Scout still worried her.

**Preview:**

Usagi: "Lily the actress is in town!"

Rei: "No way!"

Usagi: "Yes! Maybe the Junglers will take a break so we can get her autograph."

Ami: "Not likely."

Makoto: "Well, there is always Sailor Sun; she can handle it."

**Chapter Five: A Famous Target! An Unfriendly Newcomer?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A Famous Target! An Unfriendly Newcomer?**

Wynn walked away from her unconscious husband. How long did he have left? She didn't even want to think about it. Nothing was going to keep her from her husband. The Sailor Scouts would pay, and no more failures from her servants would be tolerated.

She slowly stepped out of the room and headed to her servants' lair. Her heels clicked as she walked, and the noise reverberated off the walls along the dark hall. _One more failure from them, and I will have to take action. We need those spiritual animals!_ Her thoughts seemed to anger her more as she reached the door.

The mistress opened the door to find the three siblings sitting around doing absolutely nothing. She yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

All three of them immediately jumped up and bowed down. Minna apologized, "Forgive us, Mistress Wynn, we should not have been lounging."

"You're damn right! The master is dying, and all three of you are sitting around. We have no spiritual animals, and the Sailor Scouts are still alive!" Wynn screamed.

Steve mumbled, "Maybe you should blame the people responsible."

Wynn snapped, "What was that smart remark, Steve?"

He had given up on bowing. His anger was growing by the minute. "I said maybe you should blame the morons responsible for this!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm saying the Sailor Scouts would be dead if Josh hadn't interfered on my last mission and if you actually got out instead of feeling sorry for yourself all day!" he yelled.

Wynn shot a sonic blast out of her hand. It sent Steve flying until he collided with the wall. Josh tried to muffle a laugh, but she heard him anyway. She walked over to him and wrapped her hand tightly around his throat, lifting him off the ground.

He tried to hit her hand away, but she grasped even harder. "If you ever interfere with anyone again Josh, I will kill you. This is a serious matter and your petty feelings are getting in the way. Frankly, you're pissing me off." Josh's face began to turn blue, and Wynn finally threw him across the room. She turned around and before she headed out the door she demanded, "Now, get back to work."

* * *

"Sailor Sun, eh?" Yakoto asked.

Usagi nodded. Once again everyone was seated at Rei's house. They all wanted to know what had happened yesterday at the arcade. Usagi and Makoto had told them about Steve popping in, that he had taken Naisha, Motoki's spiritual animal. Then Usagi continued to tell them about the appearance of the new Sailor Scout, Sailor Sun.

"So why didn't she help you when you collapsed?" Chibi-usa asked.

Minako agreed, "Seriously, she knew you were a fellow Scout. Why did she run?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has different motives than we do. It has happened before," Usagi responded.

Ami said, "You said that she said that she wasn't going to let the enemy have the spiritual animals."

Yakoto replied, "She did, but that doesn't mean that Sailor Sun doesn't have ulterior motives for them." They all became silent. It just wasn't possible that one of their own wanted power for themselves.

Usagi shook her head. _I won't let it be possible. Two enemies and one is a Sailor Scout like us? It can't be!_ She stood up. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I have to find out who she is! I can't let her be an enemy!" she cried. Then she took off out the door.

Yakoto yelled, "Usagi!"

Rei ran to the doorway. She yelled, "Usagi, don't be stupid! Come back!" She turned around to look at the others. Rei said, "I have to go after her." Everyone nodded, and she took out after her best friend.

Minna started punching in keys. Pictures kept flying by. _I need a good target! I cannot fail again!_ She thought to herself. Business men, mothers, teachers, and children flew by in an instant. None of them looked like they were capable of holding powerful spiritual animals.

Finally, she stopped. A catalog filled with beaming pictures of a famous Mexican woman popped up. Minna believed this woman was more than capable of holding one of the five spiritual animals.

Josh snuck up behind her. He examined the woman's picture. He agreed that she looked like a capable candidate. _And I should be the one to get her!_ The hole in the ground appeared below his feet. Before he disappeared he laughed, "Great target, Minna!"

She spun around in time to see him disappear. She cursed, "Damn it! Who does he think he is?"

Steve spoke from a chair on the opposite side of the room. He was attempting to sharpen his scythe. "Leave him be, Minna. I'm positive she doesn't have what we're looking for. It will just add another failure to his long list. His time is soon to come."

Minna asked, "What do you mean?"

Steve didn't answer. He just continued to sharpen his scythe with a grin on his face.

* * *

Usagi continued to run until she came to the park. Hundreds of people were there. She wondered what was going on so she headed over to where everyone was gathered.

She gasped when she had finally pushed herself to the front of the line. Standing in front of her was the famous actress Lily Zapata. She as at a photo shoot, and it looked as if the public had been invited.

Usagi stood and watched. Suddenly she was shoved over the fence blocking them. She didn't bother trying to get up. Instead, she began to cry.

Lily saw her lying on the ground and ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Usagi sat up. She responded, "I guess so. Depends on what you define as okay."

Lily motioned to her photographer, "Let's take a break." Then she helped Usagi up and led her to her trailer. After they were both seated, Lily asked, "So why did you start crying? I know it wasn't just because you fell. Something else is bothering you."

Usagi sniffed, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Lily replied.

"What do you do when you have someone who think is your friend, but they believe in something different, something wrong?" Usagi asked.

Lily smiled, "You have to stick by this friend no matter what. Don't begin to have doubts about him or her for a second. Stick by this friend and try to convince them of what is right."

Usagi's eyes lit up. That was the greatest advice ever. She would stick by Sailor Sun no matter what and try to get her to help them. "Thanks. I still can't believe I got to have this talk with you!"

"It's no big deal. Now, I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Miss..."

Usagi responded, "Tsukino! Usagi Tsukino!" Lily laughed and then she and Usagi walked out of her trailer. As soon as they walked out the door they found themselves in a catastrophe. People were screaming and running everywhere. There were cracks in the Earth everywhere.

"There you are!" a man said.

Usagi recognized him as Josh. She asked, "What do you want?"

He responded, "Nothing with you." Then the ground beneath Usagi pushed up, throwing her backwards. Immediately Josh shoved his katanas into Lily and pulled out her hawk spiritual animal.

Usagi screamed, "Lily!"

Josh cursed, "Damn it! It's another dud!"

Anger welled up inside Usagi. She had never hated anyone as much as she did now. "Usagi," someone whispered her name.

She looked over and saw Rei hiding in the trees. She ran over with hot tears falling down her face and said," Let's transform."

Rei nodded and grabbed her transformation wand. She yelled, "Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

Usagi yelled, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

They both ran back out of the forest and faced Josh. Usagi screamed, "Stop! You are sick! Targeting people who have done absolutely nothing wrong, how do you live with yourself? I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"I was wondering when you would show up. Destiny the hawk! Grow!" he yelled. The spiritual animal engulfed Lily's body and became a five foot tall hawk. "I'll be seeing you later!" Josh then fell through the hole in the ground and was gone.

The hawk flew right at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, but they both jumped to the side. Sailor Mars attacked, "Mars! Flame Sniper!" She let go of the flaming arrow, but Destiny flew to the side and dodged it. She gasped and then the hawk flew at her knocking her back into the metal trailer.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Destiny turned and screeched. Then it flew up and headed for Sailor Moon. Before it reached her, though, spots began to form on the hawk's body and then an explosion surrounded it. The hawk fell to the ground, and Sailor Moon saw Sailor Sun standing on top of Lily's trailer.

Sailor Moon quickly grabbed her tier and yelled, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" Yellow light beamed at Destiny the hawk and turned her back to Lily.

Sailor Sun turned to walk away, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "Wait, Sailor Sun, I want to know what you want with the spiritual animals."

The new Sailor Scout jumped down off the trailer, and Sailor Moon ran up to her. Sailor Sun responded, "It's really none of your business."

Sailor Moon pleaded, "Please. Tell me what you want!"

"I just need to make sure these spiritual animals don't fall into the wrong hands," Sailor Sun responded.

"Then join us! We have the exact same motives!" Sailor Moon replied.

Sailor Sun scoffed, "I don't think so. Besides, you Scouts are far too weak. It would be like watching a bunch of pansies."

Her words hit Sailor Moon like a speeding truck, but she didn't give up. She grabbed onto Sailor Sun's hand. "That's not true."

Sailor Sun spun around and slapped Sailor Moon in the face. The sound echoed and made the birds in the trees fly away. "You stupid, annoying kid! Sun! Nova B-"

Sailor Mars stopped her. "Don't even think about it." Sailor Sun looked over and saw Sailor Mars with a flaming arrow pointed at her. She laughed, then turned around and walked away. Sailor Moon stayed on the ground and watched in shock.

**Preview:**

Rei: "What is going on between you and Yakoto?"

Usagi: "I don't want to talk about it."

Minako: "Well if you don't want to tell us, we need to find him at least. He's a prime target for the Junglers while he's alone!"

Usagi: "...I guess."

**Chapter Six: Lover's Quarrel! Identities and Deaths!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Since these are supposed to be like episodes of Sailor Moon I started doing something, before you read the chapter/episode listen to either the dub Sailor Moon Theme, or Moonlight Denetsu, and then when the chapter/episode is over listen to the Sailor Moon Theme (Reprise) or Tuxedo Mirage. Try it! It really make this seem like a whole new series!

**Lover's Quarrel! Identities and Deaths!**

Usagi was happier than she had been in some time. It was sunny with blue skies. The wind blew with a bone-chilling coldness, but she didn't care. Yakoto had given her his jacket when he had picked her up at home.

She smiled to herself and cuddled closer to her fiance. Usagi breathed, "This is perfect."

"You're right; it is perfect," Yakoto replied. Slowly he leaned in, and they kissed. Usagi embraced the feeling of it. No more was she afraid of betraying Mamoru. She knew wherever he was, he was happy for her. She could finally live her life again.

Usagi was the first to pull away. She said, "Even with the Junglers out there, I feel safe here today."

"The only thing I'm worried about is Sailor Sun," Yakoto disclosed.

Usagi was a little shocked by his response. She replied, "I'm not. She just needs to see we're all Sailor Scouts and want to do the same thing. I know she means us no harm."

"Usagi! She tried to kill you!" Yakoto retorted.

Usagi quickly pushed herself off of Yakoto's chest. She asked, "I just tried to push her into joining us too fast. What are you trying to say?"

Yakoto responded, "We can't trust Sailor Sun! She has to be treated just like an enemy!"

Usagi gasped, "You can't mean that! I thought you were with me on this!"

"How can I? I can't even begin to try to trust someone like that! Damn it, Usagi, she tried to _kill_ you!"

Usagi's eyes began to water. The tears were forming out of anger. She felt as if she had been betrayed in the worst possible way. She cried, "I told you it was an accident! She didn't mean anything!"

Yakoto yelled, "How do you not mean to kill someone? Usagi, sometimes your good heart makes you so blind!"

Usagi retorted, "No it doesn't! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be talking like this," he responded.

Usagi stood up and turned away from him. She placed her hands near her heart and let the tears fall. She cried, "If you can't believe in me, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Yakoto snapped, "Maybe we shouldn't!"

Usagi turned back to face him and put on a fake smile. Slowly she slipped off her engagement ring and let it fall. She replied, "Mamoru would have believed in me."

Time seemed to slow as Yakoto watched Usagi run away crying and her ring fall. There seemed to be an earthquake as her ring hit the ground leaving Yakoto alone.

* * *

Minna sighed, "Guys we're getting nowhere! This machine keeps giving us dull targets."

"I'm working on it! The program is almost finished, and we will then get specific results," Steve responded typing on the large computer.

Josh sat in a corner of the room by himself. One again he had failed to capture the real spiritual animals. It wasn't his fault, though, was it? They got targets from the computer. Really it was that things fault. _That stupid machine is what is getting me in trouble!_ Josh thought.

"Damn machine!" Steve yelled as a loud beeping sound emanated from the computer.

Josh asked, "So when is that going to be ready?"

Steve retorted, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to go out again," Josh replied.

Minna yelled, "Are you freaking crazy?"

Steve put up a hand. _This could be great_, he thought. "There is a possibility that it works," he replied. He stepped aside motioning for Josh to find a target. Josh walked up and found a target right away. He quickly disappeared through a hole in the ground.

"What are you thinking? He's going to fail once again!" Minna yelled.

Steve grinned, "Precisely. I'll be waiting for him when he gets back."

Minna eyed him trying to figure out what he was up to. After awhile she gave up and walked over to her private desk. Silence filled the room until Steve broke it. "Shit!" he yelled.

"What?" Minna asked.

He responded, "I think the program worked! I think it gave him the rightful owner of a powerful spiritual animal!" He gritted his teeth, "_It will ruin everything!"_

* * *

"Usagi, why aren't you eating your ice cream?" Rei asked.

Usagi sighed and continued to stare off into space. The ice cream sundae in front of her began to melt. She didn't want it. Usagi didn't want anything. Even the freezing cold cream couldn't dull the flaming pain in her heart.

Minako asked, "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we came to the ice cream parlor."

"Where's Yakoto?" Ami asked.

Usagi stuck her head on the table and placed her arms around it. "I don't know," she responded.

Makoto said, "We can't help if you don't tell us what is wrong, Usagi."

She replied, "No one said anything is wrong. I'm not hungry."

Rei yelled, "Stop being so stubborn! You eat ice cream like it's going out of style whether you're hungry or not! Now," she suddenly gasped. She noticed the engagement ring was missing from Usagi's finger. Rei asked, "Did you and Yakoto get into a fight?"

Usagi's muffled cries could be heard through her arms. Rei asked, "What happened?" She found that she couldn't hold it in anymore and told her friends everything that happened.

When she finished, her friends were speechless. Ami was the first to speak. She said, "Usagi, in a relationship you're always going to have fights, but you have to be together to work them out. Just because he didn't agree with you didn't mean anything about his love for you." All the other girls nodded with what Ami said.

(Begin to listen to the song Ai No Senshi here to dramatize this next part! It's just for fun! )

"Now, let's go to his house so you two can talk," Rei added. Then they all stood up and began walking to Yakoto's apartment.

When they arrived, the doorman let them in. Usagi's heart began to hurt more as her memories of being here with Mamoru came back. She looked at the steps she had walked up so many times to see her greatest love.

Usagi pushed it aside and lead everyone down a hallway on the first floor. Soon they arrived at apartment number 15. She knocked on the door, "Yakoto? Are you there? I want to talk to you."

A sound from the other side of the door yelled, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

The girls all gasped, but Usagi had a feeling something was wrong. She asked, "Yakoto, what did you say to me today? What were we talking about?"

Silence was all that followed. Usagi knew then that something was wrong. She quickly turned the doorknob, and everyone tumbled in. They all jumped up and saw Josh standing over Yakoto's body, his lion spiritual animal floating above him.

"Yakoto!" the girls gasped.

Josh laughed, "Hello, girls! You must be friends! You'll be perfect for this lion's lunch!" A cracking sound emanated in the room, and the girls looked up to see a piece of the ceiling beginning to fall. They dove all the way into the room before it fell and blocked the doorway out.

"I'm glad you could be here! Now for the main attraction!" Josh cackled.

The girls stood watching Josh as he began to turn the spiritual animal real. _What do we do? If we transform, the enemy will know who we are. If we don't, we'll surely die!_ Usagi thought. Then she grasped her brooch. "Don't even think about it!" she yelled. He looked at Usagi and trembled from the glare she gave him. The others whipped out their transformation wands.

"What? Are you the-" he gasped.

Usagi yelled, "Moon Eternal..."

Rei shouted, "Mars Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power..."

Minako bellowed, "Venus Crystal Power..."

Ami called, "Mercury Crystal Power..."

Then they all yelled, "Make-Up!"

Josh stared, gaping as he watched the girls before him transforming. These had been the girls who had stopped him and his siblings so many times!

"Josh!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Put Yakoto's spiritual animal back! If it's not what you want, then give it back."

He laughed, "Never! It will be perfect to get rid of you meddlesome bitches! Leo the lion! Grow!" Suddenly the lion engulfed Yakoto's body, and it became a real, vicious lion.

Sailor Venus yelled, "If you think you're going to stop us, you better think again! Venus! Love and Beauty-"

"No! Don't hurt the lion! That's Yakoto!" Sailor Moon interrupted.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said, "if we don't do anything he'll kill us."

She responded, "We can't hurt Yakoto anymore than I've hurt him already!"

Josh said, "Ah, whatever! Go Leo!"

The lion then leapt at the Scouts who jumped away. Leo didn't lose track of them, though. He ran after Sailor Mercury and slammed his paw into her sending her soaring through the room eventually smashing into the oak coffee table.

Sailor Mars landed in front of Josh. "How dare you try and hurt Usagi! Mars! Flame Sniper!" She let go of the flaming arrow, and it soared for Josh who tried to dodge it, but it snipped his arm.

"Oh you stupid…Earthquake!" He threw the vibrations from his katanas and the room split apart. Sailor Mars began to fall, but she quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cracked floor. "You see that huge blackness below you? I call that home, but I think you people call it Hell," he cackled.

The other three standing Scouts looked over at what had happened to Sailor Mars. It gave Leo enough time to claw Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, leaving deep gashes in their sides. Sailor Moon cried, "Yakoto! Stop!" The lion responded to Usagi. He turned to face her and opened his mouth. A bright white light formed, and he shot the beam at Sailor Moon. She screamed as she flew back and crashed into the wall.

"Now you Scouts will finally be out of our hair!" Josh yelled. Slowly Sailor Mars began to lose her grip, and then she began to fall into the darkness of Hell.

"Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled sending a chain of hearts down which wrapped around Sailor Mars and stopped her fall.

Josh said, "I don't think so." He flew after Sailor Venus who was trying to pull Sailor Mars back up.

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury said. It sent a large bolt of ice at Josh sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground. Then Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter helped pull Mars back up.

Suddenly Leo figured out something was going on. Sailor Moon thought fast and realized Mamoru's apartment was above them. She yelled, "Sailor Mars! Burn a hole in the ceiling!"

Sailor Mars wasted no time. "Burning Mandala!" A hole began to melt in the ceiling and finally a large desk fell through and landed on the lion.

Sailor Moon choked back tears as she saw the picture of her, Mamoru, and Chibi-usa on the desk. She shook her head and called her eternal tier. She yelled, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" The lion quickly turned back into Yakoto.

Josh managed to stand back up, but Sailor Jupiter was faster. "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" She sent electrified leaves at Josh which all hit him and sent him flying out the window.

He struggled to stand back up. He breathed, "I'll be back. I know who you are!" Then he was gone through a hole in the ground.

Sailor Moon quickly ran to Yakoto's side. "Wake up, Yakoto! I'm sorry about what I said! I want us to be together forever!" she cried.

Sailor Mercury walked next to her. She said, "He's just unconscious. As long as they are turned back and their spiritual animal is intact, the victims will be fine."

Sailor Moon smiled and laid her head down on his moving chest.

Outside Sailor Sun had watched the whole ordeal. _Perhaps I underestimated them all_, she thought.

* * *

Josh stumbled into the lair and then collapsed on the floor. Steve slowly slithered out on the shadows, his scythe seeming to grin at Josh. "So, you failed again, brother?"

Josh looked up. He retorted, "I've done better than you ever have."

"That may be true, but I don't care. You still don't have results. Wynn, Minna, and I are sick of your failures," Steve replied.

"What are you getting at?" Josh asked.

Steve responded, "We have no more need of you." Then he began to raise his scythe.

Josh pleaded, "Wait, I know who the Sailor Scouts are!"

Steve laughed, "Nice try!" His scythe then flew down and sliced through the neck of his brother. Josh's head rolled across the ground with a horrified expression still plastered on his face. Blood spouted from his neck like a red fountain, making a pool on the floor.

Steve began to cackle maniacally and even more so as Josh's body fell into the pool of dark, red blood and splattered Steve with it. _No one crosses me_, he thought.

* * *

Wynn cried as her husband stroked her long shimmering sand-blond hair. "I so badly want you back."

He responded, "You won't have to wait long. That last target was close to a person who conceals one of the spiritual animals."

Wynn gasped. They would find out who...

**Preview:**

Minako: "The first spiritual animal!"

Rei: "It can't be!"

Usagi: "And she's Sailor Sun? Why does she not want to work with us then?"

**Chapter Seven: The Power of the Mermaid! Who is Sailor Sun!**

**Note: I'd like to know if the music made it any better, and if it did, I'll add more in when big battles come. If it doesn't dramatize it at all then I'll just quit, lol. Continue to review, please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**(New Year Special) The Power of the Mermaid! Who Is Sailor Sun?**

Krystal continued to swim laps around the pool. The cool water rushed at her face. It refreshed her tremendously and on top of it all, woke her up. The sound of her splashing echoed in the small pool room. Even as she began to tire, she kept swimming.

The chill of the water had made her want to quit even more, but the rays of the sun coming through the windows warmed her as she passed them. Something huge was bothering her, and she hoped swimming until she couldn't move anymore would get rid of it. If she did let it get to her, it could be released again, and she wouldn't have it, not again.

"Something bother you Krystal?" Jessica asked.

Krystal stopped swimming and waded to a spot where she could stand. She looked up at Jessica who was lying sprawled out on one of the chairs by the pool side. The sun's rays seemed to illuminate her body. Her bathing suit was a bright yellow and blended in with her blond hair that was sprawled over her shoulders in an elegant fashion. "How could you possibly know what?" she asked.

Jessica responded, "We've known each other for forever. I can tell when something is up."

Her friend laughed to herself. She made her way out of the pool, grabbing the blue towel hanging on the pool handle. The towel dried her body quickly, and then she began to dry her hair. "I have a bad feeling. I get the feeling something bad is going to happen."

Jessica slowly sat up and looked at her friend. She asked, "What is it?"

Krystal sat down in the chair next to Jessica. The towel rested down on her lap, and she clenched her fists. "I don't know. I don't want to see it because then it will come back."

"Maybe that's not so bad. With all these strange occurrences, it could help greatly," Jessica responded.

Krystal shook her head. Never again would she create that nightmare. Cloud would never threaten anyone again. "I can't! I've already hurt too many people! Jessica, I won't do it again!" she cried.

Her friend reached out and placed her hands on Krystal's. Krystal looked up into Jessica's deep-blue eyes. Jessica said, "I know what happened Krystal, but if you don't do something more people are going to die. Please, I'm asking you as a friend, tap into your powers again and tell me what is going to happen. We'll make sure Cloud doesn't hurt anyone."

Krystal sat in silence. The only sound was that of the waves crashing up against the poolside. The world needed _her_, but they didn't need what came with. Finally she gave into her friend's demands. Slowly she closed her eyes and began to think to herself. _I give in. Show me that which has not happened yet._

Suddenly she felt something enter her body. Images rushed before her eyes, and she became a whole different person. She disclosed, "The first spiritual animal is going to appear tonight. It will show up at the New Year's Eve party."

Jessica nodded. Something had to be done.

* * *

Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs! She whipped the paper above her head and started swinging it. The girls all tried to read it, but she was waving it too fast.

Rei asked, "Are you having a stroke?"

Immediately she stopped and glared at Rei. She replied, "No, for your information I was pointing at the awesome New Year's party happening tonight!"

Makoto said, "Wow, I almost forgot that tomorrow starts the New Year!"

"No way! Already? It feels like this one has just started," Minako complained.

Usagi directed them all to the ad in the paper. She replied, "You all are straying from the subject here! This party is supposed to be huge!"

Rei sighed, "Usagi, I can't go. You know I always spend New Year's Eve with Grandpa."

Minako added, "And Yuichiro." Rei picked up the nearest book and threw it at Minako who caught it and laughed.

"What about you, Minako?" Usagi asked.

Artemis replied for her. "She can't go. She's supposed to be working tonight."

Minako sighed, "Yeah, sure, thanks for reminding me. I'm sorry Usagi."

"I have to work also Usagi," Makoto added.

Before Usagi could complain, Rei's door slid open and Yakoto walked in. He walked over and bent down next to Usagi. He whispered, "Happy New Year." Then he slipped her engagement ring back on her finger.

She blushed and then remembered what she had been talking about. "What are you doing tonight, Yakoto?" she asked.

Yakoto replied, "Like everyone else around Tokyo, I have to work."

Usagi freaked and threw the paper in the air. Ami laughed. She replied, "I'm going. Jessica and Krystal invited me, so you certainly are welcome to join us."

"Yes! That's great!" Usagi responded. She jumped up and hugged Ami. "Let's party!" she laughed and everyone couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

Wynn waited for Minna and Steve to show up. She had told them to come over an hour ago and yet neither had shown themselves. Soon they would find the spiritual animals that would bring her husband back to her.

"You called Mistress Wynn?" Steve asked as he and Minna walked in.

Wynn smiled, "Yes. The moment of the master's return is almost here. He gave me some news a few days ago. That last target you had is close to one who conceals a spiritual animal we're looking for."

"Oh really?" Minna asked.

"So you need to figure out who is close to whoever that last target was," Wynn responded.

Steve replied, "We can do that." Wynn nodded and then walked away leaving the remaining two siblings alone. After Wynn was gone, Steve walked over to the computer and started typing things in. When he was finished, a picture of Yakoto appeared on the screen. "This, Minna, was the last target."

"Steve, I've seen him with a girl before!" Minna said excitedly.

He responded, "Then find her. I've heard about this big party going on. You should check there."

His sister nodded and began to leave. Before she disappeared she asked, "Where is Josh?"

Steve stopped as he began walking away. "He never came back. I guess he feared that someone would kill him if he came back a failure again," Steve answered. Without a response, Minna disappeared in flames.

* * *

The four girls looked around as night fell around them. The party was about to begin, and they were all lost.

Usagi said, "Ami, I thought you said we were close!"

Ami replied, "We were! I don't know how we got off!"

Krystal and Jessica looked at each other and smiled. Krystal directed, "We're near. Just go around this block."

Usagi and Ami both stared at her. She had just said a few minutes ago that she had no idea where they were. Not having much else to do though, they followed Krystal and Jessica and ended up at the party.

"How did you know that?" Ami asked.

Jessica answered, "She gets lucky with directions sometimes."

When they opened the door, music filled their ears. People were dancing everywhere to the loud techno music. Lights flashed from everywhere and put the final touches on the party.

All four of the girls began dancing. Their laughing and fast movements began to cause them to get lost in what they were doing. It soon ended though, when flames burst through the door and in walked Minna. She immediately caused flames to burst up in front of all the exits. "Happy New Year, everyone!" she cackled.

Slowly she walked up to Ami, Jessica, Usagi, and Krystal. With a flick of her wrist, her whip flew forward sending them all flying. She was only interested in Ami.

She lashed her whip, and it soared through Ami ripping out her spiritual animal. It was different than the others. The animal engulfed Ami's body right away and a giant bright light exploded. Standing in its place was an elegant mermaid. Minna gasped, "Finally, we have one!"

Krystal suddenly began to send out dark waves, and her eyes became a deep blood red. The waves stopped everyone in the room except Jessica, Minna, and Usagi. When time had stopped, she collapsed on the ground.

Jessica glared at Usagi, _How did it not stop her?_

Usagi thought to herself, _How did she do that? What do I do? I can't transform in front of Minna and Jessica!_

Minna laughed, "Very impressive, but what are you two girls going to do?" Slowly her whip began to absorb the mermaid that was fixated in front of them.

"Stop!" Usagi yelled. Cautiously she pulled out her brooch and called, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

After Usagi became Sailor Moon, Minna gasped, "So you're Sailor Moon? Well, now I can kill you all the easier!" She stopped absorbing the mermaid and then threw her whip around Sailor Moon's neck. The flames began to burn her neck, but Sailor Moon couldn't do anything about it.

Jessica gasped, "She's Sailor Moon?" Quickly, she picked a glass up off the floor and threw it at Minna. It hit her in the head and caused her to fall backwards, releasing Sailor Moon. "I cannot allow you to do this!" Then she pulled out a wand that had a huge orange ball on the top of it that resembled a sun.

Sailor Moon choked, "No way!"

Jessica raised the wand in the air and said, "Sun Celestial Power! Make-Up!" With a flash of orange light, she turned into Sailor Sun.

"I don't believe this! Even you two Sailor Scouts can't stop me, now that I've absorbed some of this mermaid's power into me!" Minna yelled. Before either of the Scouts could do anything, she threw a giant ball of fire at them, which smashed into them. Then she finished absorbing the mermaid and turned to face Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon. "Now that I know who you are, it will be so much easier to kill you!" Sailor Moon ran at her, but in a burst of flames she was gone, and Sailor Moon fell to the ground.

The fire around the doorways disappeared, and Sailor Moon's tears began to fall. Ami was dead. She was gone forever. She turned to face Sailor Sun, but found she was almost out the door, Krystal in her arms. "Jessica," she cried.

Sailor Sun turned around and glared at Sailor Moon. "Just because you know who I am, doesn't mean it changes anything. I still want nothing to do with you or any of the other Scouts," she snapped.

Sailor Moon slammed the ground. "Ami is dead!"

"I don't care. We lost the spiritual animal. I told you, you would just get in my way," she growled and then left Sailor Moon alone with her tears.

**Preview:**

Makoto: "I can't believe Ami is gone."

Usagi: "The only thing Jessica cares about is the fact that the Junglers got the spiritual animal."

Rei: "It's just so unbelievable."

Usagi: "Everything is going to change."

**Chapter Eight: Ami Is Gone! The Junglers Don't Quit!**

**Note: I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Hope you're liking this so far! There is much more to come! Have a great 2008!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ami Is Gone! The Junglers Don't Quit!**

Minna appeared outside of Wynn's door. They actually had something to show for their efforts. She had finally been able to capture one of the spiritual animals. Their master's return was almost at hand, and then they would take over this blue planet. Smiling, she knocked on Wynn's door. A reply told her it was fine to walk in.

As soon as she was inside, Minna closed the door. She saw Wynn sitting next to her unconscious husband. Seeing him like this was tearing her mistress apart and in return, hurting Minna. Then she looked at her master. How long ago had they found him? He had been on the verge of death, and they had saved him but never once had he told them who he was. It was a puzzling, yet strange matter, but Minna didn't care who he had been; she just wanted him to wake up the way he was now.

Wynn looked up. She asked, "What do you want Minna? It had better be good."

Minna grinned, "Don't worry. I think you're going to be very happy." She pulled out her whip and then made the mermaid come out. It was still as rigid as it had been the night before.

"You got one? That's wonderful!" Wynn exclaimed. She jumped up and stuck her palms out. Two small signs appeared on her hands, and they began absorbing the mermaid.

"Why doesn't this spiritual animal do anything?" Minna asked.

Wynn answered, "The ones we're looking for don't because they are just sources of great power. The ones you use against the Sailor Scouts are real animals that are angry because they were released." She finished absorbing the mermaid and standing in its place was the blue-haired girl Minna had attacked last night. Her body slowly fell to the ground and Wynn laughed, "As you leave, get rid of that. Now that she has no spiritual animal, she can't live."

"There is something I found out. I know who Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun are. They transformed in front of me last night at the party," Minna informed.

Wynn replied, "Excellent. You can use that to your advantage; however, do not tell your brother Steve about any of this, especially about finding a spiritual animal. I fear he had something to do with Josh's disappearance. I think Steve has ulterior motives for this whole mission."

Minna nodded and watched as Wynn began to transfer the mermaid to the master's body. _Nothing is going to be the same anymore. Change is starting._

* * *

Gloom had set over all of the Sailor Scouts. Never had they felt as bad as they felt now. Their best friend was dead and no one wanted to believe it. New Year's Day was about celebrating, but that was the last thing on any of their minds.

Usagi and Yakoto hadn't moved from Usagi's bed all day. They had been cuddled in each other's arms all day. Her mother had come by a few times and asked if they wanted something to eat, but each time they had told her no. Neither would have been able to down any sort of food the way they were feeling. Usagi began to cry again. "Why didn't I try to save her? It's all my fault."

Yakoto held her closer. He whispered, "You did everything you could. It is not your fault."

Rei had been cleaning all day. It helped keep her mind away from Ami. _Ami..._ she thought. The broom in her hand kept moving, sweeping away the dirt from the temple, even as her mind started wandering. _Why had I been so stupid and not gone? If I had gone I could have toasted Minna and saved Ami. I blame myself._ Then she fell to the ground and started to cry.

The hot grease splattered Makoto's hand. She yelped, but then was grateful. The pain of her hand took her mindset away from the pain in her heart. She couldn't even concentrate on the restaurant's busiest day. _I could have helped! Work, it's running my life and that's why I couldn't go to the party! Had I been there, something different might have happened._ "Dammit!" she screamed and then threw the pot of boiling soup on the stove at the wall.

Artemis asked, "Minako, are you sure you're all right?"

She clenched her pillow even tighter. Silently she choked back tears. She had to be strong. She had to be able to comfort her friends and not break down herself. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"One of your best friends died," Artemis responded.

Images of Ami's smiling face and all the times they spent together rushed through Minako's brain. None of it meant anything now that she was gone. She didn't respond to Artemis.

"Minako?" Artemis asked.

Suddenly the tears began to fall. "Artemis, I wanted to be strong for everyone, but I can't! It hurts so much that Ami is dead, and I did nothing to stop it!"

Her white cat jumped up onto her bed and curled up in her lap. "I'm sure they don't want you to be stronger. Just let it out. You guys will get through this together." She nodded and then let out her sadness.

Usagi's door creaked open and Usagi and Yakoto sat up. Standing in the doorway was Chibi-usa. Her pink hair was matted down, and her eyes were beet red from what looked like hours of crying. Usagi motioned for her to come over, and they embraced each other and began crying again.

When they had finished, Chibi-usa held up a flyer. It was for a book-signing for Harold Horning III's book, _How to Cope with Death: Based on Personal Events_. She sniffed, "I think we should all go. Maybe if he's not too busy, we can talk to him."

Usagi looked at Yakoto to see what he thought. Silently he nodded and Usagi agreed. She proceeded to call everyone, and they agreed to meet them there.

* * *

Krystal brushed her hair while Jessica continued to read her book. None of yesterday's occurrences had even seemed to faze her. Sometimes Krystal had to actually think if Jessica was human because she had never known to show emotions.

"Do you want to talk?" Krystal asked.

Jessica answered, "No." Without looking up from her book, she ignored Krystal and went on reading.

Krystal put down her brush and turned to face her friend. "Jessica, Ami is dead. She trusted in us. We then let her die."

Jessica sighed, "That's her own fault. You can only trust yourself in this world."

"How can you say that?" Krystal snapped.

"We lost the mermaid to the enemy because of Sailor Moon! With Ami tagging along she was just slowing us down anyway!" Jessica retorted.

Krystal was in shock. She screamed, "I really care about you, Jessica, but damn it you are so heartless!"

Jessica threw her book across the room and headed for the door. She responded, "Maybe I am, but if you did care about me, we wouldn't be having this argument!" Then she stormed out of the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Usagi, Yakoto, and Chibi-usa came up on the bookstore and saw the other girls there already. There were no words spoken to one another as they headed inside. Instead of it being packed inside, there were only a few people inside, but none were talking to Harold. He was at a table in the back surrounded by copies of his book.

He greeted them as they walked up. "Hello! Would you like a book signed?"

Everyone was silent for awhile, but Rei spoke up. "Are you busy?"

Harold laughed, "As you can see, no."

Minako replied, "Then we need to ask you a question."

"Our friend died yesterday, what do we do?" Usagi asked.

He smiled, "Obviously you haven't read my book, or you wouldn't be asking, as I wrote this book after going through it myself. The first step is to try and move on. I'm sure this friend wouldn't want you guys to stop what you were doing because he or she was dead. The next step is to know that they are never really gone. Our loved ones are always with us, no matter what."

The friends all looked at each other. Ami wouldn't have wanted them to give up their lives, and she'd want them to defeat the Junglers even more.

Yakoto thanked, "Thank you. Your advice was really helpful." Then they all walked to the other end of the stairs, to look at his other books.

Steve laughed and came out from behind the bookcase. Harold gasped as his scythe appeared in his hand. "I heard your wonderful explanation of death. Too bad it is completely inaccurate."

"What do you want?" Harold asked.

Steve swung his scythe and responded, "You'll soon find out." Then his scythe ripped out the author's wolf spiritual animal. "What the hell?! Another dud?"

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled.

Steve looked up and saw all the Sailor Scouts. He laughed, "Looks like you're missing one! Is she out shopping?"

Sailor Venus yelled, "You killed her you bastard!"

"Eh? Well, I did not know this, but nevertheless I'll kill you now. Moonlight the wolf! Arise!" The animal engulfed Harold and turned into a large, gray wolf. Before it could move, though, it was hit by each one of the Scouts' attacks. The wolf collapsed, and Steve gasped, "Holy shit! Did you all take steroids today?"

Sailor Moon's anger rose. She replied, "You know, I'm getting really sick of you guys!" Then her tier appeared, and she grabbed a hold of it. She yelled, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" The light beamed from the tier, and it changed Moonlight back to Harold and burned Steve.

He stumbled backwards and growled, "Just you wait. You'll get what is coming to you!" Then he disappeared through the door that appeared behind him.

**Preview:**

Minako: "I-It's a letter from Reh!"

Rei: "What does it say?"

Minako: "It says why he went back to America!"

**Chapter Nine: Honesty Can Ruin Love! Usagi Is Targeted!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Honesty Can Ruin Love! Usagi Is Targeted!**

It had been almost a week since Ami had died. The girls all knew she was watching over them, and that the Junglers were going to pay for all the pain they caused.

Makoto let her legs dangle as she gently swung. "So where do you think the Junglers are?"

Minako finished crossing the monkey bars and dropped down. She brushed off her hands and replied, "Is there anyway we could know? They appear and disappear so many ways."

Usagi and Rei teeter-tottered a little longer and then Rei got off sending Usagi to the ground. They both walked over to join their friends. Usagi added, "It's probably a castle cloaked by the clouds or something."

Rei responded, "That's just crazy enough to actually be an idea. We'll have to tell Luna and Artemis when we got back. Very good thinking Usagi."

"Did you have doubts that I was brilliant?" she asked.

Rei answered, "You really don't want me to answer that." Then the best friends began arguing. They called each other names and made rude faces at each other. Minako and Makoto began to laugh so hard they started crying. Even with one from their group being gone, they were slowly getting back to normal.

Suddenly Minako's cell phone began to ring and everyone stopped. She said, "Oh, it's an email!"

Her smile slowly faded. Usagi asked, "What does it say? Who is it from?"

Minako responded, "It's from Reh."

"Read it!" Rei demanded.

"Dear Minako,

I feel horrible about leaving. I've decided that if we're going to have a relationship we need to be honest. You need to know why I went back to America. I had a girlfriend back here. I wanted to break up with her before I left, I swear, but she wouldn't let me. It sounds weird, yes, but it's true.

Anyway, when I got back I went straight to tell her it was over, but when I got to our apartment she was with another guy. She ended it with me then. There is nothing more between us. Minako, I want to be with you and no one else. That's why I'm on my way back. I will see you soon.

Love,

Reh," Minako read aloud. When she finished, she closed her phone.

Usagi laughed, "He's coming back Minako!" Everyone cheered until they saw the serious look on Minako's face.

"Why aren't you happy?" Rei asked.

Minako answered, "I'm glad he's coming back, but he was completely honest with _me_, but I can't tell him that I'm Sailor Venus so I can't be honest with him!"

* * *

The lair was once again filled with silence. Only the two siblings occupied the room, but still not even the smallest squeak was made. The two had begun to think the other was hiding something, and wasn't about to speak to one another.

_What if he did kill Josh? That means he could do the same to me! He'll see that he won't get at me as easily_, Minna said to herself.

Steve looked over at his sister. He knew she was keeping something from him, and he wanted to know what. _What could she possibly know that I don't?_ He pushed the thought away. He always knew everything. No one would dare keep vital information from him. The smirk on his sister's face told him otherwise though.

He put on a fake smile and walked over to his sister. Steve asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She turned her back to him. She answered, "Nope, why do you ask?"

Steve replied, "Because I have this feeling you're hiding something from me."

Minna turned around to face her brother. _He must know something! _She shook her head, "I have nothing to hide from you. Why would I?"

"Heh, I don't know, maybe because Wynn told you to? Tell me, what are you hiding from me?" Steve yelled.

She retorted, "I'm not hiding anything and while we're on the subject why don't you tell me where Josh is!"

He told, "I said he never came back!"

"You lying bastard! It's you who is hiding something!" Minna screamed.

Steve made his scythe appear. Blind fury was welling up inside him; the urge to destroy his sister was huge. He asked, "What did you call me?"

Minna's fiery whip appeared in her hand. She growled, "Are you threatening me brother?"

He laughed, "So what if I am?""

She glared at him. "It would _not_ be in your best interest. Now I'm going after the next target; we'll settle this after I come back," she replied and disappeared in flames.

Steve was furious. "Funny, Minna, you haven't looked at the target searcher all day," he commented. He knew now she was hiding something. _Her time has come. She's becoming suspicious of me and becoming way too independent._

* * *

The sun was setting, and Usagi knew she needed to head home. She told her friends she'd see them tomorrow and began her trek home. She shivered as the sun went down even more and a freezing breeze picked up. _I should have brought a jacket along._

As she turned onto Juban District she thought something was weird. There was not one person around. Every business was empty and not a soul was walking anywhere. It was almost like people didn't even know it existed.

She stayed alert, but kept walking. _Mom is going to kill me if I'm not home soon. Then Chibi-usa will give me a giant lecture about being on time._ Usagi sighed and started to pick up her pace. Her breath caught in her chest as she passed the destroyed Crown building. Memories of the day she first me Mamoru flooded her mind. She looked up at the night sky and prayed, "Wherever you are, Mamoru, I hope you're happy."

Suddenly a voice came out of the shadows. "Hello, Usagi Tsukino. Or should I say, Sailor Moon!" Usagi looked around from the source of the sound, but before she found it a blast of fire came from inside the Crown and sent Usagi flying into the street. Minna walked out and laughed, her whip looking even more menacing in the darkening night.

Usagi thought fast and pulled out her communicator and pressed the talk button, careful not to hide it from Minna's eyes. "How do you plan on attacking me here in the middle of Juban District, Minna?"

She replied, "Don't worry. I took care of that already."

Usagi stood up. Minna was ready though; she threw her whip around Usagi's ankle and threw her at the nearest brick building. Minna cackled and walked over to her. The impact with the building had left her too weak to even move her finger. Minna cackled, "Well your friend had a spiritual animal, let's see if you do!" Her whip lashed out.

Just as the other Scouts arrived, Minna pulled out Usagi's spiritual animal. It was a large bright light, and Minna's face lit up; however, it soon exploded and was gone. She gasped, and then noticed the Scouts coming. _I can't go back empty-handed! Perhaps I can get rid of the Scouts,_ she thought.

Yakoto and Rei were the first to Usagi's lifeless body. Yakoto immediately dropped to the ground, and Rei ran up and sat Usagi's head on her lap. Usagi managed a really small smile. She breathed, "Rei..." Then her body became limp.

(Begin listening to the song Nothing At All here. It goes PERFECT with this scene!)

Rei's tears came immediately. She shook Usagi, hoping that she'd pop open her eyes and say this was all a horrible dream. "Usagi! Usagi, wake up!" She then slapped her friend in the face, but still Usagi didn't move.

Makoto and Minako came up and tried to comfort Yakoto, but ended up breaking down just as much. Rei was the worst. Her memories with her best friend came in a rush. She remembered the first time they had ever met at her temple. There was the time she had performed in front of the audience and she had looked out to see Usagi's face lit up with joy. Rei remembered when she had told Usagi what she had wanted to do with her life and then Usagi had almost gotten herself killed trying to get her heart crystal back.

She cried, "Usagi, you can't leave me! Who else can I make fun of? Come back! Usagi, don't leave me!" Then she buried her face in her friend's lifeless chest.

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: Yeah, that's right I pulled a Cloverway. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Power of Love! Everyone Has Friends!**

"Usagi, don't leave me!" Rei screamed. She laid her head onto Usagi's lifeless chest. Why would anyone try to take her away? Usagi was the nicest person Rei had ever known. She was here now, though, dead. She would never lead the Sailor Scouts again.

Yakoto crawled over and grabbed a hold of Usagi's hand. It was still warm, but slowly getting colder. He shook his head. They had only been together for a short time and already she was gone. "Why Usagi? It can't end like this. If you die, then Chibi-usa will never exist. I can't live without you guys. Please, don't leave us."

Rei looked up at Yakoto and decided to leave him alone with Usagi. She walked back and joined her friends in pouring their hearts out. Another of their friends had been taken from them by the Junglers.

Minna watched it all. She didn't care what they felt. Sailor Moon was dead and soon they would be joining her. She stood up and made her fiery whip appear again. "Isn't it horrible? Another of your friends was taken away?" she laughed.

The three girls looked up at Minna. The looks they gave her caused her to tremble, but she would not quit. Makoto cried, "You bitch! You did this to Usagi!"

"We won't forgive you!" Minako yelled.

Rei called, "Mars! Flame Sniper!" She shot a flaming arrow at Minna. Minna jumped off the building, and the arrow caused the Crown sign to explode.

As she landed on the ground, Makoto was ready to attack. "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" The electrified leaves flew at Minna, who managed to block them with a wall of fire, but Minako was already behind her.

She yelled, "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" She threw the heart and it sliced Minna's back.

"If you think that was bad, you haven't felt anything!" Rei yelled. "Mars! Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow flew at Minna and seemed to explode on contact. She was covered in soot and looked like she was on the verge of death.

Makoto cracked her knuckles. She laughed, "Bet you never though your end would be like this."

* * *

Krystal sighed. Jessica still hadn't returned. Maybe she had really done it this time. She had never meant to hurt Jessica, but did Jessica realize what her words did to her? Jessica had to come back though. Krystal didn't know what would happen if she was alone.

_You'll be fine,_ a voice in her mind said.

_You're right, because I won't let you have control again, Cloud,_ she replied.

Cloud laughed. It sounded like a roar in her head. He said, _**You**__ didn't let me in last time either. I took over._

_Which is one thing you won't be doing this time,_ Krystal retorted.

Silence then filled her head, and she began to pace the room. Why was Jessica so bitter anyway? Her life never really seemed bad. Jessica had never spoken about her childhood though. Perhaps she had had a rough time then.

She walked over to her vanity and sat down. When Krystal looked at the mirror, she gasped. He was sitting there staring at her. He had dark-brown hair and eyes that were like empty holes, endless black. She knew it was Cloud.

"I figured it might be easier to speak here. You haven't changed a bit, Krystal," Cloud smiled.

Krystal retorted, "You either. You still look like the stuck up, power hungry bastard I got rid of before."

"You didn't get rid of me though. I'm still here, aren't I?" he asked.

She answered, "You're in my mind, where you're going to stay. I can't let you control me again. I'll use your powers as I will, but you will not hurt people like you did before."

Cloud cackled. It was a sound that seemed to freeze everything with its iciness. "We'll see about that." Suddenly a pain erupted in her head, like it was being split apart. Slowly, she felt herself being pushed out of her own mind.

She fell out of her seat and began to scream. The pain was excruciating; and the more she fought back, the more she lost control. Krystal slowly began letting go. The last thing she saw was Jessica bursting through the door.

* * *

"What kind of nightmares were they?" Wynn asked.

Her husband sat up. It was the most he could do even after receiving the mermaid. He responded, "I don't know. I think they're memories from my past life, but they're so choppy and distorted that I can't get anything from them."

Wynn asked, "Well you need a name. How about Valvei?"

He laughed, "For some reason that name doesn't click, but it'll have to do."

She smiled, "Good. Do you have any more information on the spiritual animals?"

Valvei responded, "Yes, I do. The Sailor Scouts hold them. Those animals have concealed themselves in the bodies of those who would best protect them."

"Do you know who they really are?" Wynn desperately asked.

"No, but for some reason I'm beginning to," Valvei answered.

Steve laughed from the other side of the door. He had already figured they held them, and Minna must have figured it out as well. _She will not get them if I have anything to say about it,_ he thought. He turned from the door and headed back to his lair, laughing the whole way. _They all think they're in control. Not one of them will__**ever **__run me!_

When he reached his lair, he immediately went to the target searcher. The Sailor Scouts had to be in it, and he was going to figure out who they were. His hands flew over the keyboard punching keys that he hoped would end up hitting something that would give him results. Pictures flew by on the screen, but nothing that told about girls with tremendous power.

He sighed, "While you're searching, I will just pay Minna a small visit. I need to see what the competition is doing and stop it at all costs." A door appeared behind him. His scythe then appeared in his hand, and he strolled through the door.

* * *

The Scouts all bore down on Minna. She would pay for killing Usagi. They turned to look at their long lost friend. Yakoto hadn't moved five inches from her. "Usagi, please come back. I love you and couldn't bear to lose you." The first tears began to well in his eyes, and before he could push them back, one fell onto Usagi's brooch. Almost instantly, a bright light erupted from it and engulfed the entire street. When it cleared, Usagi was still lifeless in Yakoto's arms.

Minna began to cry. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. "Please! I only did this because if I didn't, my brother Steve would kill me!"

Rei responded, "Either he does or we will, you choose!"

"I've never had any friends! My brothers were the only thing, and now that Josh is gone, Steve is all I have left! Please, forgive me!" she bawled.

Minako snapped, "It's too late for-"

"Leave her alone. She's good," a voice said.

Everyone gasped as Usagi got up. She was alive again. Yakoto's love had brought her back. She continued, "Minna, I know your heart is good. I'll be your friend, just give up your evil ways."

"You'd be my friend?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "Can you help me cleanse my evils?"

Usagi grabbed her brooch and yelled, "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!" When the lights, cleared she was Sailor Moon. Her tier appeared and when she placed her hand around it, a yellow light spilled from the top and engulfed Minna. Usagi could feel the power rising inside of her. "You'll be better soon Minna!" Then she could feel something and called, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Suddenly there was a giant flash and standing there was Minna, but she no longer had an evil aura about her and her flaming powers were gone.

She looked at herself and then ran to Usagi. She hugged her and thanked her saying, "Thank you so much Sailor Moon! But I fear Steve will find me, and this will all be in vain."

Makoto replied, "We'll take care of your brother."

"He won't hurt you," Usagi declared.

A door appeared and out walked Steve. He laughed, "Oh, really? Who is going to stop me Sailor Moon?"

Minna yelled, "Go away! I want nothing more to do with you!"

"Pity, because I have something I need to give you," he responded.

Usagi said, "Leave her alone, Steve, she doesn't have what you're looking for."

He snarled and his scythe began to crackle with purple sparks. "I didn't ask any of you for your input! Unholy Vengeance!" Dark lightning flew at the Scouts and hit them all, sending them sprawling to the ground. He slowly walked over to Minna, who was struggling to get up. "You are a traitor and a disgrace of a sister. I really had hoped you were better than Josh," he said.

Minna gasped as he raised his scythe above his head. Usagi screamed, "Steve, no!" He didn't flinch though. The scythe flew through her head and chopped her body in two.

Steve cackled, "No one can stop me when I want something! Now, good-bye Scouts. We will be meeting again very soon." Then he walked off into the door that appeared.

Usagi looked on in shock. _I lied to her. I said her brother wouldn't get to her, and I lied! She had counted on me!_ She didn't move an inch, even as it began to rumble with thunder and drizzle all around.

**Preview:**

Makoto: "Who are you?"

Wynn: "I am the leader of the Junglers. My name is Wynn, and I've come for something."

Minako: "What do you mean?"

Usagi: "Chibi-usa, no!"

**Chapter Eleven: Chibi-usa Is Captured! The Leader Appears!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chibi-usa Is Captured! The Leader Appears!**

Usagi curled up closer to Yakoto on the couch as another flash of lightning bit through the window. The one thing she hated was thunderstorms. Nothing scared her more than the huge crack of thunder and the flash of bright light that followed.

The news anchor gave the reigns over to the weatherman on TV. "Well folks, this mysterious storm that has developed will be going on for the next few days. Prepare yourselves for some flooding!" he chuckled.

Usagi groaned, "Aw, come on! I hate these storms. They're so-" a crash of thunder caused her to scream, and she jumped. Yakoto laughed at her. She glared, but before she could say anything, the news anchor started up again.

"In other news, this weird castle structure has been spotted over Tokyo," he disclosed.

Yakoto and Usagi sat bolt upright as a picture came on showing the huge black castle. "It appeared yesterday when the storm began. Local authorities have told people to take extreme caution regarding this mysterious flying thing..."

"You should call the other Scouts," Yakoto told her.

Usagi gasped, "To go out in this weather?" Before she could complain anymore, her communicator rang in her back pocket. Dreading it, she pulled it out and flipped it on. "Yes?" she asked.

Luna's voice rang back. She responded, "Usagi, Yakoto, have you heard the news?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

"It has to do with the Junglers, I'm sure of it. I also think this storm has something to do with them as well. Now hurry! We're all meeting at Rei's house," Luna said.

"I don't want to go out in this weather," Usagi whined.

Luna yelled, "Usagi Tsukino, get to Rei's house now!"

Usagi stood as if she had just been slapped. Luna had never yelled at her like that. She replied, "Okay... we're on our way." Then Yakoto and she headed outside to brace the mysterious storm.

* * *

"What is your next plan Wynn?" Valvei asked.

She paced the room. There were so many things that needed to be put into action, but she couldn't have done it herself. "First off, this storm will take everyone's spiritual animals and transfer them to you. The powerful ones we're looking for though; won't be, but you will get somewhat better with them. Second was to try and get one the powerful ones, but neither Steve nor Minna have returned."

Valvei laughed, "Why don't you go look for one?"

Wynn stopped pacing. She responded, "I don't know how to search for a target. The siblings always took care of that."

"And I will help you," Valvei said.

She gasped, "You can't possibly even think of going out!"

He laughed, "I'm not that stupid Wynn. I had another nightmare last night. This one has a little pink-haired girl named Chibi-usa in it. She was once found to have a pure heart crystal, and I think she may hold one of the spiritual animals we're looking for. She is also closely related to the Sailor Scouts, so they'll come running to try and save her."

Wynn smiled. She bent down and kissed her husband. She replied, "I'll be back." Then she disappeared in a flurry of black smoke.

* * *

Yakoto and Usagi both hurried to Rei's house. When they arrived, everyone was waiting.

Minako asked, "So what do you think this storm is meant to do?"

"I'm not sure, but if it's related to the Junglers it will have something to do with everyone's spiritual animals. At any rate, we need to find a way into that castle and hit them at the source," Luna answered.

Everyone nodded their heads. Soon they would face the Junglers and get rid of them. No more would they threaten the people of Earth.

Luna gasped, "Where is Chibi-usa?"

Usagi looked around and saw that the pink-haired spore was nowhere around. "Hm, I guess she didn't come."

Yakoto added, "Actually, I don't remember her being at home either. I think she said something about going out."

"Oh, no! I believe you Sailor Scouts hold the true spiritual animals. If she's out there alone, she's a prime target!" Luna worried.

Usagi choked on an intake of breath. She spat, "W-What? Chibi-usa's in trouble?"

Luna nodded, "I believe so."

Usagi responded, "I'll go find her! You guys see what you can find out about that castle!" Then she turned and ran off to find the girl lost in the storm.

* * *

Chibi-usa ran under the abandoned building. Somehow she had ended up in this huge parking lot before the storm hit. Now the only place she could go was underneath the awning of an old building so she could stay dry.

A crack of thunder startled her, and she began to cry. She was deathly afraid, especially after she had seen the castle appear in the sky. Tears ran down her face but they were unseen, being she was already dripping with water.

Luna P tried to comfort her, but as scared as she was, she didn't care. _Where is Usagi? Why hasn't she come looking for me?_ She cried, "Mommy."

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and another flash of light. "Aw, poor girl, are you lost?" a voice said.

Chibi-usa looked up and saw a woman floating there. She was a fairly tall woman with silky almond-brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. The woman was slim with a golden tan that went well with the short, tight, yellow dress she was wearing. Chibi-usa asked, "What do you want?"

(Begin listening to the song She's Got the Power!)

She laughed, "I want you, darling!"

In another crash of thunder, Sailor Moon jumped out. She said, "I don't think so! How dare you try to kidnap an innocent little girl! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The woman cackled. She replied, "Lovely entrance Sailor Moon! Now, let me introduce myself. I am Wynn, leader of the Junglers. I plan on taking that kid whether you like it or not!"

Sailor Moon challenged, "You are more than welcome to try."

Wynn growled and a green light appeared in her hand. She threw it at Sailor Moon who grabbed Chibi-usa and jumped out of the way before it hit the ground and exploded. "Don't you try and outrun the inevitable, Sailor Moon. I'm getting that girl, and you will be history!"

Sailor Moon retorted, "Keep talking Jungler-trash!" Wynn then conjured up more of the green bombs. She threw them again, but this time they hit the ground a little after Sailor Moon jumped and the impact sent her flying.

Chibi-usa gripped her arm tightly and cried, "Sailor Moon, don't let her take me!"

Sailor Moon groaned, "Oh, I won't!" Then they slammed into the ground and they went rolling. The pain going through Sailor Moon was excruciating.

"Please, Sailor Moon! Get up! Don't leave me!" Chibi-usa screamed as her tears joined the rain falling around them.

Wynn appeared behind them and Sailor Moon started to panic. _I've lost Mamoru, and lied to Minna. I can't let them have Chibi-usa!_

"Let's go Chibi-usa; it's time you gave up what is rightfully ours!" Wynn laughed.

Sailor Moon struggled to stand up. She groaned, "Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you, or anyone else take her. You hear me? Nobody takes her without facing me first. You're dusted, wench!"

Wynn gasped as a bright light appeared and Sailor Moon's tier along with it. "What is that?"

Sailor Moon finally managed to stand up and put a hand on Chibi-usa's shoulder. She yelled, "It's going to be the end of you!" Quickly she grabbed the tier and began to twirl. She called, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" The yellow light flew at Wynn and engulfed her. There was a blood-curdling scream that matched up with the crash of thunder. When the light cleared, Wynn wasn't there.

Chibi-usa smiled, "You did it, Sailor Moon!"

She laughed, "I guess I did!"

"Not so much," Wynn snarled from behind.

Sailor Moon turned around to see the green beam speeding towards her. She tried to move, but it hit her, and she went flying back through the wall of the abandoned building. Wynn took this chance and grabbed Chibi-usa and started to float off. "Good-bye, Sailor Moon."

"Chibi-usa!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to get out of the building.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-usa cried, reaching down.

Sailor Moon charged out of the wall and ran out, tears streaming behind her. She screamed so everyone around the world could have heard her, "Chibi-usa!" With a flash of light, Wynn and Chibi-usa were gone.

Quickly she headed back to join everyone at the castle. On her way there, she returned to normal and saw lighting strike down everywhere at once. Suddenly spiritual animals began floating into the castle.

When she arrived, no one asked why she was crying. They knew whatever it was; it would be settled in the castle. Everything would soon be over. A crack of thunder resonated throughout the town, and the Scouts were slowly lifted up into the castle.

**Preview:**

Usagi; "We have to find Chibi-usa!"

Rei: "I can't believe that witch Wynn took her!"

Yakoto: "We have to hurry before they take her spiritual animal!"

**Chapter Twelve: Friend or Foe? The Race to Save a Friend!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Friend of Foe? The Race to Save a Friend!**

They were lifted up and up until they arrived in the mysterious castle. The room they ended up in was nothing but empty space. The floor was a dark green marble and so cold that it bit through the warm clothing everyone had on. Usagi was the first to stand up. Tears continued to fall drenching the floor. Chibi-usa was in the castle somewhere, but she had no idea where to go first.

Rei asked, 'Usagi, what happened?"

Usagi began to tremble as she replayed the whole scene in her head.

_Sailor Moon turned around to see the green beam speeding towards her. She tried to move, but it hit her, and she went flying back through the wall of the abandoned building. Wynn took this chance and grabbed Chibi-usa and started to float off. "Good-bye, Sailor Moon."_

_"Chibi-usa!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to get out of the building._

_"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-usa cried, reaching down._

_Sailor Moon charged out of the wall and ran out, tears streaming behind her. She screamed so everyone around the world could have heard her, "Chibi-usa!" With a flash of light, Wynn and Chibi-usa were gone._

"The Junglers have Chibi-usa! Their leader took her from me!" She broke down and fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped and Yakoto helped her back up and comforted her. He declared, "Don't worry. We're going to find Chibi-usa."

Usagi stood back and looked into Yakoto's eyes. They were completely sincere and full of determination. It warmed her heart, and she spun around to face the long hallway ahead of them. She ordered, "Let's go."

They began walking towards the long dark hallway, but as they neared it, it lit up to reveal a huge wooden door. Minako gasped, "At least this place seems straight forward." Usagi reached for the metal loop handle, and when her hand was a few inches from it a purple bolt of lightning shot out from the door and sent her flying backwards.

A voice cackled throughout the room. "So you are the Sailor Scouts? You don't look frightful, but never underestimate your opponents. We came to Earth to claim this planet as our own; however, our master is too weak. These spiritual animals will revive him, and then Earth shall be ours," she replied.

Makoto asked, "Why do you want Earth?"

Wynn answered, "We want revenge! In the future, the Moon Kingdom sought more power and came to us trying to conquer us. I noticed that the Moon and earth were close relatives, so what better way to get revenge than by claiming it. Our master was also very interested in it for some reason. Soon we shall have prevailed."

"Give her back! You hear me? Give Chibi-usa back!" Usagi cried.

"The girl? I don't think so! She has the strongest animal out of all of you! It will be ours soon," Wynn laughed.

Usagi yelled, "Don't you dare touch her!" There was no response, and Usagi kicked the wall.

In the shadows, Jessica watched it all. Even she found this to be unreasonable. The Junglers were going to pay, and she'd have the animals to herself.

* * *

The target searcher continued to flip through pictures. Every one of them passed by saying terminated. Steve gritted his teeth. _They are the only ones whose spiritual animals weren't taken. How hard can it be to find them? _Nothing showed up, though. The picture continued to fly by faster than the human eye could see. 

He clenched his fist, and punched the monitor. He pulled his hand out of it and watched the blood from his hand drip to the floor. The Sailor Scouts, they were nearby, he could feel it. _When I get through with them, I'll be __**bathing **__in their blood. They're going to pay for making a mocker of me._

His scythe came floating to him. A picture appeared on the blade. It showed a pack of girls and a guy in the front of the castle. Steve grinned. There they were. Those were the meddling girls he had been after. He immediately zoned in on the girl standing in the shadows. "She looks like a prime candidate for 'Whose Going to Die Next?' Then the others will meet their doom," he said.

He gripped his scythe and could feel the evil power begin to rush through him again. Everything was coming into place. The death of Minna and Josh was all planned. Soon the spiritual animals would be revealed and become his. They wouldn't find their way to Wynn's husband. He began to cackle in the empty lair. He was his own master.

* * *

Wynn ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. So this was the biggest key to bringing Valvei back? Who would have thought that a mere child would hold a key that could destroy the universe. Wynn smiled. It didn't matter. 

Valvei slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He noticed the unconscious little girl in front of him. "Chibi-usa?" he asked.

Wynn answered, "You could say that, or you could call her the key to your awakening."

He stood up and began to walk around the girl. Memories of the last time he had seen her slowly came back to him. She had tried to save him from something. A cry rang out in his head. "Were there any problems?" Valvei asked.

"Sailor Moon tried to stop me."

He nodded, "She should have. Her name is Usagi Tsukino, and she's the girl's future mother."

"How," Wynn asked, "did you know that?"

He sat down on his bed. "It must be from my past life. These dreams are even more profound now." A giant pain ripped through his head, and the memory of Chibi-usa came back to him.

"_Where is he?" Chibi-usa cried._

"_I killed him!" the woman replied. She was a taller woman with a southern complexion. She had red curly hair and freckles._

_Chibi-usa screamed, "Liar!"_

"_How dare you call me a liar, you brat!" Suddenly a large bright light flew for Chibi-usa, but he jumped out and hit it with his sword._

"_Naru, I can't allow you to harm the people of Earth!" he yelled._

_She snarled, "I killed you, nevertheless, I'll do it again." A giant sword appeared in her hand, and she threw it at him. He hit it away, but it came back on it's own._

_Chibi-usa tried to jump in front of it, but he shoved her away, and it pierced through his heart. She screamed, "No!"_

He came back to his senses. "I remember..." he started, but then collapsed on his bed.

* * *

They all continued to look for a way out, somehow not seeing that Jessica was there at all. Makoto said, "There has to be some way out. That door is shielded, but there just _has_ to be another way out!" 

Usagi cried, "What if there isn't? Chibi-usa will be gone, and it'll be my fault because I couldn't protect her."

"Don't say that! We're going to get out of here! Believe me, Usagi," Rei responded turning away from the wall that she was at.

Another door appeared in the room, but before anyone could move Steve walked out of it. He looked more menacing than ever. Dark covered his face underneath the hood of his robe. Red eyes seemed to gleam out and glare at each one of the people. His scythe seemed to have its own personality as well. It looked as if it _craved_ the flesh of everyone in the room.

The door disappeared, and he spoke. "Evening, girls, it's weird that you're all here to see the extraction of another spiritual animal."

Minako said, "We won't let you!"

Steve responded, "You don't have a choice!" He suddenly flew for the corner of the room that was surrounded by darkness. A shape tried to move out of his way, but he caught them and his scythe went through his or her body and ripped out their spiritual animal. When the person's body fell into the light everyone gasped as they saw it was Jessica.

"What the hell? She's a Sailor Scout! Why isn't this a powerful animal?" Steve yelled. They all looked at it and saw what it was. It was something with the head of a lion and the body of a she-goat. It had a tail that was a snake and was lashing out everywhere. It was a mythical chimera.

Usagi yelled, "Stop! Give it back to her! She has nothing to do with this, and it's not what you want!"

(Listen to Sailor Team no Theme here!)

Steve responded, "I don't care! I'll never let her live! You are all going to die!"

Usagi looked down at the ground. He was the biggest culprit of everything. Steve always seemed to be worse than every other Jungler she had seen. Now he was threatening one of their own. She would not let another Scout to be killed. It had to end. Hot tears started to well up in her eyes, and they began to burn her eyes. She said, "Come on guys, let's do it!"

Everyone responded, "Right!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-Up!"

"Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal! Make-Up!"

Bright light filled the room. Steve sneered as they all transformed in front of him. He had known before he came in here that they were the Sailor Scouts, but seeing it happen filled him with glee. How much joy he would get, now ripping them apart piece by piece and taking their spiritual animals! When the light cleared he was staring at the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon yelled, "I am sick you Junglers trashing everything dear to me! You even killed your own kind! You should be ashamed! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that certainly means you!"

He shook his head. "That's so old. Now this, is new. Monterrey the Chimera! Arise!" Suddenly the animal engulfed Jessica's body and became the chimera. It stood about nine feet tall, and looked even creepier than it had as a spirit. All the Scouts took a step back, but the battle was about to begin. The chimera made a deep-throated sound and then spit out a giant fireball. It flew through them and knocked them to the ground.

After they had put out their sailor suits Mars stood up. "I'll fight fire with fire! Mars! Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow went flying for the chimera, but it simply moved its lion head to the side. Sailor Mars gasped as it's tail then came flying and threw them all up against the wall.

Steve cackled, "You thought you would win? This isn't your home turf anymore! It's mine! Unholy Vengeance!" Dark lighting bolts flew from his scythe and hit all of the Scouts and brought them to their knees. "Now, I will extract each of your spiritual animals, and I will become all-powerful and rule the earth!"

Usagi struggled to stand up. She was determined to get rid of this creep and save her daughter. Yakoto grabbed onto her hand and stood up with her. She groaned, "You will never rule our beautiful planet!"

Steve glowered as Sailor Star pointed his glove at Monterrey. "This planet shall never be yours. It belongs to the wonderful people here. Star Cannon!" A blast of light shot at Monterrey and stunned him.

Sailor Moon took this advantage and called her eternal tier. She said, "Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" A yellow light burst from the tier and engulfed the chimera and turned it back to Jessica.

Steve growled, "I'll be back! Remember, you're here now!" Then he disappeared.

Jessica slowly woke up and looked at Sailor Moon. "You saved me?" she asked.

Sailor Moon smiled and answered, "Of course. You are one of us, we'd never let you die!"

Jessica stood up. She responded, "T-Thank you. This doesn't mean that I want to work with you, though; however, with this situation, I want you to get your daughter back, so for now I suppose we can work as a team." She gripped Sailor Moon's hand, and they shook. _Now, you can lead me to your daughter and all the spiritual animals will be mine._

**Preview:**

Minako: "No, Reh! I'm sorry!"

Krystal: "Jessica, I'm sorry."

Usagi: "Chibi-usa, no, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

**Chapter Thirteen: The Remaining Spiritual Animals! Secrets Revealed!**


	14. Chapter 13

**The Remaining Spiritual Animals! Secrets Revealed!**

"I knew you would come around, Jessica!" Sailor Moon smiled.

Jessica abruptly ripped her hand away. She responded, "I said I would help you get your daughter back. That doesn't mean that I will ever associate myself with you Scouts.

Sailor Mars asked, "What is your problem? We are all Sailor Scouts..."

"We're all linked by the gift of planet power, so how can you be like this," Sailor Venus added.

"Don't you get it?" Jessica snapped. "I came here from the future to stop the Junglers! You guys came along and got in my way. You're not as strong as I am!"

Sailor Jupiter retorted, "If we work together, we could do anything! We can stop this thing together."

"Jupiter is right. Jessica, join us. We can get rid of the Junglers together!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"No, just no. I won't do it," Jessica replied.

A voice echoed throughout the room they were in. Steve was speaking to them from somewhere. He laughed, "Yes, together, you are all a force to be reckoned with; however, alone I will tear you all inside out!"

Sailor Jupiter threatened, "Why don't you come say that to our faces?"

"Yeah, unless you're scared of losing," Sailor Mars commented.

Steve replied, "Don't worry, I will be seeing you. I will visit each one of you separately." Suddenly they all began to float in the air. They all began to fade.

Sailor Mars asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"No! We have to find Chibi-usa! This can't be happening!" Sailor Moon yelled. They slowly became little specs of dust and disappeared from the room all together.

* * *

Jessica rematerialized in another room. As she headed for the ground she stuck out her feet and stopped herself. She looked around and saw it looked like a mausoleum. It had an eerie feeling about it to start, but as she stood in the center of the room she saw all the shelves around her were lined with coffins.

A smell resonated throughout the room. It was the disgusting, pungent smell of decaying flesh. She looked around and saw there wasn't a door in sight. "What is this place?" she asked aloud.

Steve slinked in from the shadows, his scythe in hand. "Welcome, Jessica. I guess you could call this your eternal resting place."

"Is that so?" she wittingly replied.

"Don't try to mock me," he growled.

Jessica asked, "So what do you want? You already know that I don't hold a powerful spiritual animal."

"True, but do you know what happens to you after this scythe has already taken out your spiritual animals? It will kill you. That's what I plan on doing, individually killing each of you Scouts while taking their animals, of course. Then I will rule the earth," he answered.

Jessica asked, "So you had this all planned out since the beginning? Clever."

He smiled, "Quite. It's working perfectly." He then readied his scythe, and Jessica reached into her pocket feeling the cool metal of her transformation wand. "Why bother? As soon as you're done transforming, I'll kill you anyway."

She knew it was over. Even after fooling the Scouts so she could get at the little girl, Jessica's life was seconds from being over. She sighed, but accepted it. Steve raised his scythe in the air and began to bring it crashing down.

"Stop!" someone screamed. Steve stopped his scythe in mid-air, and Jessica opened her eyes. Standing there, walking closer to them was Krystal. Her black hair hung behind her and in her hand was a four-foot long sword.

Steve asked, "How the hell did you end up in here?"

"Why don't you ask yourself? It was your stupid plan that did it," Krystal answered.

He pondered on the thought for a moment and then it came to him. An evil grin passed across his face. "I see what you mean. Once your spiritual animal is removed, it cannot be removed again. When the storm took everyone's animals you were immune, and the ship took in everyone who still had a spiritual animal. No matter, you're going to die just like your friend. A mere human can do nothing to me."

Jessica saw what was going on. Immediately she began to panic. "Krystal, don't. I can handle this."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

A black aura began emanating around Krystal. Slowly another person began to become her. Krystal's voice deepened, "I'm fine, Jessica. We worked things out. Besides, he wants to speak with Steve."

Steve began to worry as the transformation took place. Her long hair shortened her eyes became deep black pools of nothing. Her sword then burst into black flames as the transformation was complete, and Steve was stuck looking at a ghost from his past. "Cloud? How the hell are you alive?" he asked.

* * *

Sailor Venus appeared in a room. It was pretty straightforward. She was in the middle of a dark coliseum arena, and the main attraction must have been her. There were no doors, gates, or any openings at all around her except above her. The seats were all too high up for her to jump too, so she began searching the area she was in.

It was mostly a dark red sand, but every once in awhile she would find a bone. The bone would either be of a leg, arm, or the last one she had seen was a human skull. A sound behind her made her spin around, and she kept walking backwards. Suddenly she tripped over something and fell down. Quickly she gathered herself and tried to see what it was that she had fallen over. It was a body of some kind, and as she took a closer look she saw who it was. "Reh!" she gasped.

He was lying on the ground, unconscious. Blood ran from a cut that was in his arm, and made the sand an even deeper red. She ripped off a piece of her ribbon on her skirt and wrapped it around his arm. After it was wrapped she tied it tightly off so the bleeding would stop. She whispered, "Don't worry, Reh. We're going to get out of here, somehow."

"Ha ha! Venus, you seem to be the funny one of the group. I hate funny, so I think it's only fit that I kill you first," a voice said. She looked around for the man she knew had said it, but Steve wasn't around. Suddenly dark lighting bolts flew at her and sent her flying backwards. When she looked up, she saw Steve appear in front of Reh. He smiled, "Oh, look, your boyfriend decided to drop by also. I think I'll get rid of him first, instead."

"No! Do not touch him!" she yelled.

Steve laughed, "What are you going to do about it, Sailor Venus?"

The pain the lighting was giving her was too much to bear, but she still managed to stand up. She glared at him. "I'm going to stop you! Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" The heart flew at Steve, but he simply brushed it aside.

"Pathetic. Your foolish powers don't even begin to affect me," he retorted. His scythe began to crackle with purple sparks, and he yelled, "Unholy Vengeance!" Steve threw them at Reh's unconscious body, but Sailor Venus was already up, and she put herself in front of them before they hit her love. She screamed and was shoved back over his body and landed hard in the dirt. Steve sneered, "Putting yourself on the line for somebody else? That's completely stupid! Once again, I repeat that you're just a foolish little girl."

Sailor Venus painfully stood up. She snapped, "No it's not! If you weren't so heartless you'd know that! Your heart is a cold, black hole and you have never been loved. If you had, you'd know what the real meaning of life is!" Steve gasped and for a moment his heart felt like needles had been put into it. "When ever you get close to someone, you push them away or kill them altogether! Look at what you did to your own family!"

Steve grew angry and screamed, "Shut up!" He threw more lighting bolts at her. She screamed as they hit her, but she managed to put up with them and stay standing.

"Steve, if you keep that up you're always going to be alone! Your heart is never going to become anything. You may not know what love is, but I do, and in the name of it, I won't allow you to destroy Reh or this beautiful planet we live in, " Venus declared.

He was speechless. Maybe she was right. Perhaps, all he needed was- _What am I thinking? She's getting to me, and that's what she wants! That little bitch, just wants me to think that way, but it's not how things work!_ "Go to hell!" he screamed. More lighting bolts were then thrown at Reh, but Sailor Venus ran and jumped in front of them.

After they hit her, she fell to the ground. Her transformation slowly dissolved, and she was back to Minako. The pain was so much; she couldn't even move a muscle in her body. Steve continued, "I told you it was pointless, now see, because of him, you're going to die first!"

Slowly Reh opened his eyes and looked into Minako's. He asked, "Minako? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

She gasped, "Reh? You're alright!"

He nodded and then noticed Steve glowering over them. He quickly jumped up and picked up Minako. Reh held her close to him, so she wouldn't fall back down. She could feel her cheeks flush, but she didn't care. "What the hell do you want? Who are you?"

"Let's not go through introductions. Your girlfriend has something I want, and you are certainly not going to keep me from it!" He began to raise his scythe, but Reh picked up a large rock and threw it. It hit him right in the face and knocked him to the ground. Steve slowly got up, blood running from his nose. Anger flowed through him like the rapids in a river. He spat, "You bastard! You will pay for that!" He shot the lighting bolts at Reh and Minako. It hit them both and sent them flying in opposite directions. "You're mine!" he yelled and flew at Minako.

Reh yelled, "Minako! Look out!"

Time seemed to slow as Steve swung his scythe. Minako gasped and could already feel the scythe hit her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Reh standing in front of her. He slowly began to fall backwards, and Minako caught him. There was a huge gash in his chest that reached from his shoulder to his waist. Her tears couldn't have been stopped if she wanted to. "Reh? Reh? REH! You can't die on me! Please, I just got you back!"

Steve cackled, "I told you it was a foolish thing to do."

She snapped, "Shut up you heartless bastard!" Quickly she turned back to the dieing man in her arms. Her tears dripped from her eyes and mixed with the blood running from his wound. He wouldn't respond to her at all. "Reh, I haven't gotten to be honest with you like you were with me! I want to have a relationship with you! You were honest, and as soon as you came back I was going to be with you! I never got to tell you I'm Sailor Venus! Please, it can't end this way!" She closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

A hand brushed her cheek, and she opened her eyes. He had opened his eyes and was trying to smile. "You told me. I'm glad... we were honest with each other. Even if this is our last moment together, just know one thing, Minako, no matter what I... love you." His next breath caught in his chest, and he fell limp in her arms.

"NO!" she screamed so loud that it seemed to break the sound barrier.

Steve swung his scythe around. "Oh well, now it's your turn!"

Minako stood up. "How dare you..." Suddenly a burst of light appeared over Reh's body. Her transformation wand slowly materialized and then began to change. It turned into a straight stick, with the planet Venus on the top of it. "You're going to pay, Steve. You may not have a heart, but you're going to feel serious pain." Then she gripped the new wand and felt a new power rush through her. She spun around to face her enemy. "VENUS CELESTIAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" she screamed. A shower of stars burst from the wand and surrounded her, and she could feel her sailor suit appear, but the bow was even longer and her headband disappeared. It was now the small mark of Venus.

Steve gasped as she finished transforming. The power coming from her scared even him. She opened her eyes and her eyes burnt through him. Quickly she threw her hand down and called, "Venus! Beautiful Heart Blast!" Then she pointed her finger at Steve and a long beam flew for him, but as it neared him, it turned into a huge yellow heart that smashed through him. It felt like a brick wall, and he fell to the ground.

"That power," he breathed, "is strong. No matter! Your spiritual animal will be mine!" He jumped back up and raised his scythe.

Sailor Venus was already on it. She yelled, "Love-Me Chain!" A chain of hearts was thrown at him. It hit him in the face and then wrapped around his scythe. She yanked on it, and it sent his scythe flying behind her. Then she threw her hand down again. "I said, you were going to pay. Venus! Love and-" The one thing she hadn't expected was Steve's scythe being a boomerang. It flew back through her as she began to attack again and ripped out her spiritual animal, the lioness Aphrodite.

His scythe flew back into Steve's hand, and he watched as Venus's body fell on top of Reh's.

* * *

She continued to run through the forest she had appeared in. _What the hell is a forest doing inside of a castle?_ Sailor Mars thought. Trees whipped past her in a flash, as her feet took her along the dirt path. She didn't know where she was headed, but she knew that this path would eventually take her somewhere. Her feelings had told her so.

Finally she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and kneeled down to catch her breath. Sailor Mars felt like she had gotten nowhere. It still felt like she was lost in the middle of a jungle. Then she saw the figure ahead of her. She cautiously walked towards it, until she realized it was Motoki. He was lying on the ground slowly trying to get up. Mars began to run up to him, but then realized that he had no idea that Rei was Sailor Mars.

Quickly she detransformed and ran up to him. "Motoki! What are you doing here?"

He stood up and rubbed his head. "I'm not sure. I just appeared here I guess."

_This thing must have brought everyone up who still had their spiritual animals!_ Rei thought. She replied, "How about we find a way out together, just in case something happens?" He nodded, and they began walking down the path together.

"You know, weird things have been happening ever since that Steve guy attacked me at the Crown. Do you know anything about it?" Motoki asked.

Rei shook her head. She answered, "No, but I know it's evil, whatever it is."

"How observant, welcome to the castle's greenhouse," Steve said walking out of the trees.

Motoki gasped, "It's you!"

Steve responded, "Yes it is. It seems that once again I'll have the pleasure of getting rid of you."

Rei stepped in front of him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Rei, I can handle this, I don't want you getting hurt," Motoki said.

"Oh really," Steve grinned, "you don't know about her being-" Rei picked up the nearest branch and hit him in the head with it. She wouldn't allow him to hurt Motoki or tell him that she was Sailor Mars. She quickly grabbed Motoki's hand and they began sprinting down the trail.

Suddenly tree roots popped out of the trail in front of them and formed a wall. There was no passing. They both turned around and saw Steve appear behind them. He growled, "I will deal with you later!" He then motioned his hand at Rei, and roots popped out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her. She was stuck. Steve cackled, "Now, Motoki, where were we?" He jumped up and brought his scythe down towards Motoki who dived aside and began to run away. "Oh no you don't. Unholy Vengeance!" He threw the lighting bolts at him and Motoki fell to the ground. Steve slowly walked up behind him and kicked him in the stomach. His scythe then flew right through his abdomen and sliced him apart.

Rei struggled to move. She yelled, "Motoki! No!" His killer turned around and faced Rei.

He said, "Now I'll take your spiritual animal and you can join him."

Anger rushed through Rei. She could feel her body getting hot and then the roots around her burned away. "You will pay!" she threatened. A light appeared in front of her and her transformation wand appeared. It changed and became just a red handle with the planet Mars on top. She gripped it and let the new power surge through her body. Rei called, "Mars Celestial Power! Make-Up!" Magma rushed from her wand and surrounded her body. It didn't hurt, it was like warm water, and she felt her sailor suit appear, the bow on the skirt growing longer and her tiara was replaced with the Mars symbol.

Steve shook his head. _How is this happening?_ When she finished transforming, she began running at him. He gasped.

She jumped in the air and threw down her hand, "Mars! Blazing Storm!" Waves of fire formed behind her and began rushing towards Steve. He couldn't move fast enough and all five of them crashed into him, singeing his skin. Sailor Mars began walking towards him. "I can't forgive you for trying to destroy this planet. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" She towered over him, but let her guard down for a moment too long. Steve grabbed his scythe and swung it through her ripping out her spiritual animal. It was the red dragon Bronx.

Her limp body fell to the ground and Steve watched as the spiritual animal was absorbed into his scythe.

* * *

The moment Sailor Jupiter appeared in a room again, she could hear crying. It sounded like a little girls, and she began to look for it. Nothing was easy to find, though. It was almost pitch black in the room, and if her guesses were right, it was a small girl and wouldn't be easy to find. She hollered, "Hello? Is anyone there? If there is I want to help you, just tell me where you are!"

The crying stopped for a short moment, but began again and Jupiter could tell she was getting close. She looked in all the corners and crannies of the room, but didn't see anything. Then she noticed the wooden bench sitting in the back of the room. She ran up to it and the crying came to a sudden halt. Slowly she bent down and saw who was making the noise. It was a girl that looked like she was about seven. She was short with almost white hair, and looked as if she had been crying for hours. Sailor Jupiter lent her her hand. She calmed, "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll help get us out of here. You can trust me."

The girl tried to scoot farther back under the bench and cowered away. Steve appeared behind Sailor Jupiter and laughed, "How do you plan on saving that puny little girl if you can't save yourself."

She didn't have to even to turn around to know who it was. She growled, "What do you want with this little girl, Steve?"

"Nothing, she's just here because her spiritual animal was already taken out. What I really want is your spiritual animal and then I'll just kill her for the fun of it."

"Damn you!" she snapped. She flew at Steve and started throwing punches. He dodged all of them, even the few kicks she threw his way. He laughed the whole time and watched as she wasted her energy. "You think that's funny? Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" The electrified leaves flew at Steve and hit him simply making him laugh even more. She gasped.

His scythe began to cackle. "For that, she must pay. Unholy Vengeance!" He shot dark lightning bolts at the crying little girl. It caused the bench to explode and reveal the girl. As the lightning shocked her, the little girl's scream shattered the heart inside Jupiter. She had never known anyone so heartless that they would hurt a little girl.

She began to cry. She sobbed, "What kind of sick person are you? Why the hell would you hurt a poor defenseless girl? I'll send you to Hell!" A bright flash of light appeared in front of her and her transformation wand was it in. It changed and became a green straight handle with the planet Jupiter on it. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. Slowly she reached for it, and when her hand clasped over it she could feel the power surging through her body. The little girl was unconscious on the ground, and she spun to face Steve. "Jupiter Celestial Power! Make-Up!" Lightning and flowers flew from her new wand and spun around her. Her sailor suit appeared, and she noticed it looked different. The bow on the skirt was longer and her tiara was gone, it was now the sign of Jupiter.

Steve yelled, "Why the hell does this keep happening? You are all supposed to be defenseless!" He gritted his teeth as Jupiter threw her hand down and lightning formed around it.

She called, "Jupiter! Thunder Cannon!" A huge bolt of lighting struck through the room and engulfed Sailor Jupiter. Then she pointed her palm at Steve and a giant bolt of lighting hit him sending him clear across the room and slamming into the wall. She ran at him her fists raised. Instead of punching him, she then threw her knee into his stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, but he kicked her to the ground. He then swung his scythe threw Jupiter and ripped out her spiritual animal which was the thunderbird Thor.

The little girl began to move, and Steve shot dark lightning bolts at her, and she exploded. "I hate kids," he growled.

* * *

"Brother, it has been a long time, and I see you haven't changed a bit," Cloud laughed.

Steve's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. His dead older brother was looking him in the face. There was no way this was possible. _How did he ever survive? I ripped him apart!_ "W-What are you doing here?"

Cloud took a step forward. He sneered, "I'm here to get rid of you. Krystal and I have become good friends which means Jessica and I are also friends. I won't allow you to harm either of them. Weird to see me alive, isn't it?"

Jessica gasped. Cloud, the man from before who had taken countless lives and made Krystal feel horrible was standing in front of her. She didn't know whether to cheer or run in the opposite direction. For some reason, though, she felt that she needed to be around for Krystal. The only person who had ever been there for her...

"How the hell did you survive?" Steve growled.

"My spirit was still alive. I took up residence in this girls body, knowing one day you guys would come back to try and take Earth. At that time I would extract my revenge and destroy you instead, Steve. Where are Minna and Josh? I want them to be here to see this," his brother smiled.

Jessica replied, "You mean the ones Steve killed?"

Steve yelled, "Shut up you stupid bitch!" He threw lighting bolts at her, but Cloud jumped in front of her and raised his sword. They all separated and went around both of them.

Cloud began to shake. He had been gone too long and his brother was out of control. Tonight, it would end it all. He fumed, "You killed OUR SIBLINGS?"

Steve laughed, "Of course, just like you!" Cloud didn't even respond. He jumped at his brother and brought his sword crashing down. Steve blocked the sword with his scythe and pushed him back. Then he swung it at Cloud who jumped up and swung his sword. Black flames flew at Steve, who jumped back away from them.

"Unholy Vengeance!" Steve yelled. The dark lightning bolts flew for his brother who just brushed them aside with his sword. Cloud sprinted at his brother and swung his sword, and it clashed with Steve's scythe.

"Burning Darkness!" Cloud said. The flames on his sword began to grow and started to absorb Steve's scythe and travel down towards him. Steve quickly pushed his brother away and swung his flaming scythe. It slammed into Cloud's hands and caused him to drop his sword. He immediately knew it was over and began to separate from the host body he was in.

Jessica saw it too, as Cloud's spirit began to come out, Krystal came back. Steve's scythe was almost upon her. "Krystal!" she screamed as the scythe cut across her chest, and she fell to the ground. Jessica ran up to her dieing friend right away.

Krystal looked up into her friend's eyes. She coughed, "I'm glad we're here together. There is something I've always wanted to tell you." Water formed in her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. Slowly she reached up and kissed Jessica. Jessica's eyes popped open as it took her by surprise. Krystal slowly fell limp and dropped away from Jessica and just laid in her arms.

Her friend touched her lips. Krystal had loved her, and had never told her. _Now... she's gone._ Jessica struggled to stand up. The pain in her heart was the same as it had been when she was a kid. It was all coming back now. She remembered what happened that caused her to not want to let anyone else in. "I can't believe you. Krystal was a kind friend. She was always there for me when I needed her. I was foolish, though. I took it all for granted. She loved me, and I never cared. The Sailor Scouts believed in me, and I pushed them away, even thought about betraying them. I never had anyone when I was growing up. My parents were always too busy for me, and I was alone. I swore I would never let anyone else into my life. You took, the one person who I had started to let into my heart away from me!" She whipped out her transformation wand. She screamed, "I'll kill you! Sun Celestial Power! Make-Up!" With a flash of orange light, she became the one and only Sailor Sun.

Steve began to worry. This Scout was stronger than the rest, and they had proved to be a problem for him. He didn't waste any time. He jumped up and began to crash down on Sailor Sun. She laughed, "I don't think so! You're going to pay for everything you've done to my... friends! Sun! Exploding..." Slowly an orange light appeared in her hands, and it began to grow bigger. Things began to catch fire in the room, and the temperature increased drastically.

"What are you doing?" Steve gasped stopping in mid-air.

She answered, "Making sure you can't hurt anyone again! VOLCANO!" The ball suddenly exploded, engulfing everything in the room and destroying it all.

* * *

Usagi fell into a dark empty hallway. There were no doorways around, and it was too dark to see which way she was supposed to go. She sat on the floor and hugged herself. Once again she was scared and all alone. "What am I going to do? I don't know where to go. Chibi-usa is going to die!" she cried.

_Don't give up, Usagi, find her and get rid of these creeps forever!_ she heard Makoto speak in her mind.

Minako's voice ran through her head, _You can't let Wynn have her! She's your daughter!_

_We'll be with you no matter where we are!_ Ami's voice resonated and sounded like heaven to her.

Rei's voice seeped through her mind, _Get up you big crybaby! You can do this! You're Sailor Moon! Don't you dare give up, or when I see you, you're going to wish you had._

Jessica was the last voice that went through her head. She gasped when she heard it. _I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I realized too late what kind of a person you really are. I know you can do this! Now stop the Junglers once and for all!_

Usagi wanted to cry more. She knew that her friends were all dead. Why had this happened? Every time, the enemy wanted to ruin their planet. She was sick of it. Now they wanted to take her daughter from her, and she wasn't going to stand for it. Quickly she jumped up and began running down the hallway.

_Thank you, friends. I will end this. Hold on, Chibi-usa, I'm coming for you!_ As she neared the end, she could make out the outline of a huge doorway. When she passed through it, she was in a whole new room. There was an unconscious man on a table who Usagi couldn't make out the face on, and Wynn was standing next to him. On another table was the pink-haired girl she loved. It looked like she was sleeping, and Usagi hoped that all she was was unconscious.

Wynn smiled, "You're just in time!"

Steve appeared behind her and slammed his scythe into the man's body. The body began to glow, and Usagi knew that the spiritual animals of her friends were entering his body. This was their master. "Now, we shall take your daughter's and our master's revival will be complete! We shall rule Earth!"

Slowly the man began to wake up and Usagi screamed, "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything wrong!" The man's face was hidden by a shadow, and he neared Chibi-usa's body. Usagi began to run up to her, but Wynn shot a sonic wave at her and sent her flying backwards into a wall.

The Junglers master reached Chibi-usa's body and threw his hand in the air. Usagi's tears streamed down her face. "NO!"

**Preview:**

Wynn: "Valvei, you're alive!"

Steve: "Master..."

Usagi: "No, you can't be here! This isn't real! Chibi-usa!"

**Chapter Fourteen: The True Master Is Revealed! A Shocking Face!**


	15. Chapter 14

**The True Master Is Revealed! A Shocking Face!**

Usagi fell into a dark, empty hallway. There were no doorways around, and it was too dark to see which way she was supposed to go. She sat on the floor and hugged herself. Once again she was scared and all alone. "What am I going to do? I don't know where to go. Chibi-usa is going to die!" she cried.

_Don't give up, Usagi, find her and get rid of these creeps forever!_ She heard Makoto speak in her mind.

Minako's voice ran through her head, _You can't let Wynn have her! She's your daughter!_

_We'll be with you no matter where we are!_ Ami's voice resonated and sounded like heaven to her.

Rei's voice seeped through her mind, _Get up you big crybaby! You can do this! You're Sailor Moon! Don't you dare give up, or when I see you, you're going to wish you hadn't._

Jessica was the last voice that went through her head. She gasped when she heard it. _I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I realized too late what kind of a person you really are. I know you can do this! Now stop the Junglers once and for all!_

Usagi wanted to cry more. She knew that her friends were all dead. Why had this happened? Every time, the enemy wanted to ruin their planet. She was sick of it. Now they wanted to take her daughter from her, and she wasn't going to stand for it. Quickly she jumped up and began running down the hallway.

_Thank you, my friends. I will end this. Hold on, Chibi-usa, I'm coming for you!_ As she neared the end, she could make out the outline of a huge doorway. When she passed through it, she was in a whole new room. There was an unconscious man on a table whose face Usagi couldn't make out. Wynn was standing next to him. On another table was the pink-haired girl she loved. It looked like she was sleeping, and Usagi hoped that all she was, was unconscious.

Wynn smiled, "You're just in time!"

Steve appeared behind her and slammed his scythe into the man's body. The body began to glow, and Usagi knew that the spiritual animals of her friends were entering his body. This was their master. "Now, we shall take your daughter's and our master's revival will be complete! We shall rule Earth!"

Slowly the man began to wake up and Usagi screamed, "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything wrong!" The man's face was hidden by a shadow, and he neared Chibi-usa's body. Usagi began to run up to her, but Wynn shot a sonic wave at her and sent her flying backwards into a wall.

The Jungler's master reached Chibi-usa's body and threw his hand in the air. Usagi's tears streamed down her face. "NO!"

Wynn cackled, "Nothing can stop us now! The Junglers will now rule the earth!"

"Please, leave her alone!" Usagi cried. The man suddenly stopped and seemed to have a change in heart. His hand began to lower. Wynn gasped and a smile began to spread on Usagi's face. It was over; Chibi-usa was going to be okay. Then, faster than anyone could have expected, Valvei shoved his hand through Chibi-usa's body.

Chibi-usa woke up at that moment. She screamed as he moved his hand around in her body. Usagi jumped up and started for the table. Steve laughed and threw dark lightning bolts at her that brought her to the ground. "Stop it!" she screamed. A light began to shine around Chibi-usa as Valvei slowly pulled out her spiritual animal. It lit up the room, and then took shape. It was Pegasus the unicorn.

"I knew you were alright," Chibi-usa smiled at Valvei and then she fell limp. Valvei looked at her on the table for a few seconds and slowly began to absorb Pegasus.

Usagi screamed, "Put it back! That doesn't belong to you!"

Wynn glared at her, "Everything on this planet belongs to us. Don't try and tell us otherwise!" As soon as he had absorbed Pegasus, Valvei began to change. A huge light surrounded him, and Usagi gasped as his clothes melted away and a royal uniform that she had seen many times before appeared. His gleaming sword materialized in a sheath on his belt, and he looked into Usagi's eyes.

Her heart stopped pounding in her chest. She had never expected to see this man again. The one person she had almost completely forgotten about was once again in front of her, his blue eyes just as calming as they had been when she had last seen him. She breathed, "Mamoru..."

"Valvei! It worked!" Wynn rejoiced. Then she jumped up and hugged him.

He laughed and looked at her. "You can quit calling me that. I remember everything. I am Prince Endymion, or as I am more commonly known, Mamoru. In the past I was the Prince of Earth, but then I was reborn as Mamoru Chiba. My past lives are all clear to me. Including the part about you, Usagi Tsukino."

She didn't move. Her mind was racing. There were words she wanted to say, but none of them seemed to reach past her throat. Finally she managed to say, "Mamoru? How?"

He spun and looked at Usagi. The girl he had loved for so many years. He felt nothing now, though. His heart was empty for the small little person in front of him. Mamoru cackled, a sound that chilled Usagi to the bone, "Are you really that stupid? Chibi-usa was still alive! She can't live without me! You never once thought about how the hell she was still here with you? After you defeated Naru,_everyone_ was reincarnated. You didn't just pick and choose, which means I was somewhere too."

Steve continued, "He had been in the crypt with you guys, but he wasn't teleported out. He's lucky we came along and found him in space. He was on the verge of death and told us he would help to give the earth to us if we found him the 5 spiritual animals of power to bring him back to full life."

Mamoru nodded. "Then I fell in love with this woman during the whole ordeal. She stood by my side and helped with everything. She actually cared if I lived or not!" He put his arm around Wynn and drew her close. He kissed her, and Usagi's heart disintegrated. There was nothing left of it.

She gasped, "Mamoru, what about-"

He interrupted, "Do you think I care? I feel nothing for you anymore, Usagi, and now you are one of the Sailor Scouts that stands in our way of taking over the earth, and I will have the pleasure of ripping you to pieces."

Usagi yelled, "These people attacked your friends and killed some of them! How can you stay by them after they did that?"

"They did it to bring me back to life. After I left that crypt, I felt nothing for any of you on Earth. That's why I'm going to enjoy ending your life for good!" he responded.

Wynn smiled, "Well, dear, Steve and I are going to make the final preparations for the wiping out of humankind. You enjoy yourself." They both disappeared and left Usagi and Mamoru alone.

Tears poured from Usagi's eyes like a faucet. Everything she had ever thought was true was all a lie. Her greatest love was now her greatest enemy. All of her friends were dead, along with her daughter, and now she was about to fail Earth. "Mamoru, look what you did to Chibi-usa," she sobbed.

He slowly looked down at the lifeless girl on the table. Her face was pale and her arms hung off the table, making her look like a ghostly rag doll. He sneered, "What is it going to take to get you to realize that I don't care anymore. It saved my life and that's all that matters!" He reached for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Then he jumped up and began to bring the sword down upon Usagi's head.

* * *

Wynn and Steve appeared in what had been the three siblings' lair. She asked, "Isn't it great? Finally, we're going to take over this pathetic planet!"

Steve paced the room. He responded, "It's delightful." Wynn then began typing things in the computer. Programs flew by, and she set times for some things and places for others. Steve watched as she put up the final preparations for the invasion of Earth. Finally, after all this time of waiting, it was going to be theirs. He had thought it was never going to come.

"I just wish Josh and Minna had been here," Wynn growled.

Steve's alertness rose. She was going to try and get him to confess to their deaths. He grinned to himself. "I do too," he mumbled.

Wynn spun around and faced him. She asked, "Then why the hell did you kill them?"

He glared at her. He answered, "Are you saying I did that?"

"I know you did, so you can stop playing your stupid charade. What is it you really want?" Wynn snapped.

He looked away from her. He replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She shot a sonic blast at him and sent him flying forwards. She began walking towards him. "What are your plans exactly? I know you don't plan on trying to rule the Earth with Mamoru and me."

His blood was boiling. _How dare she attack __**me**__. I've had it. The bitch is going to pay. It is my time to shine_. Slowly he stood up and turned around. His scythe appeared in his hand, and he swung it at Wynn. "Unholy Vengeance!" Dark lightning bolts flew at her and, before she could move, enveloped her and brought her to the ground. "You have underestimated me this whole time, Wynn. Then when you attacked me…that was the last straw." The walls began to melt away in the room and revealed something completely different. Bodies of the Scouts hung on the walls, covered in blood. Josh and Minna were among them, still as hopeless looking as they had been when living.

Wynn was in a lot of pain. She breathed, "You plan on ruling the Earth don't you?"

He laughed, "Finally! A smart one! Of course, I plan on ruling the Earth, alone, without the help of you or Mamoru. Just like Josh and Minna, you two just stand in my way, and obstacles must be overcome, or destroyed." Before she could say anything he brought his scythe through her neck, and Wynn's head went rolling. He walked over and picked it up. He kissed the dead girl's lips and shook his head. "If only you hadn't been so stupid, Wynn, we could have ruled together, with you as my Queen."

Steve threw her head across the room, and it splattered on the walls. He looked around at all the other dead bodies in the room. He smiled to himself, the joy of death filling him up on the inside. _Time to add two last bodies to that wall._

* * *

Before the sword went through Usagi's head, someone jumped out of the shadows and slammed into Mamoru's side sending him flying sideways. Usagi saw Yakoto standing there. She smiled, and he smiled back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She sniffed and stood up, "Now I am. We have to stop Mamoru and the Junglers before they destroy our beloved planet!"

Yakoto laughed, "So this is the Mamoru I've heard so much about?"

Mamoru stood up and looked at the newcomer. He growled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Usagi's fiancé, but you can call me death!" Yakoto responded. He revealed the glove on his hand, and Usagi noticed that the three jewels were now one big crystal. Yakoto put his hand in the air and yelled, "Star Celestial Power! Make-Up!" A bright light exploded around him, and when it cleared he had become Sailor Star again.

"A male Sailor Scout?" Mamoru laughed. "That's a little weird don't you think?"

Yakoto put his hand out and called, "Sword of Orion!" A star etched sword then appeared in his hand. He answered, "Why don't we find out, eh?" Then he ran at Mamoru, and they clashed in a sword battle. Neither got anywhere at all. Each time someone swung their sword; the other blocked it and pushed them away.

Usagi didn't know what to do. She knew she should help Yakoto, but she didn't want to attack Mamoru. Her decision was made up soon. Yakoto jumped up and said, "Star Sword Flash!" From the sword in his hand came a giant beam of light that crashed into Mamoru. It became so bright in the room that no one could see, but as it dimmed Mamoru ended up behind Yakoto. His sword came down and slashed right through his back.

Usagi screamed, "YAKOTO!" Her love slowly fell to the ground, and Mamoru towered over him.

"It's time for you to join your father in the stars," he sneered. Usagi quickly jumped up and ran at Mamoru. She lunged and shoved Mamoru over the table with Chibi-usa on it. Yakoto's back was bleeding profusely, and Usagi didn't see any way to stop it. She rolled him over and looked into his eyes.

He coughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I know you can, though. I have faith in you, just like all of your friends. Get rid of him, Usagi, you have to for the Earth." She nodded her head as Yakoto died in her arms. Slowly she stood up. Her mind seemed to be in a whole different dimension. She had no idea what was going on anymore. All of her friends were dead, and her daughter and fiancé had died right in front of her. She looked down at her hands and saw Yakoto's blood drip off of them.

Mamoru stood up and growled. He looked at Usagi and saw she didn't even seem to be in the same galaxy as him. "Time to die, Usagi!" he smiled.

She whipped her head up and looked into his eyes. She bellowed, "Go to hell!" Suddenly her brooch began to glow with a bright light. Mamoru took this as his chance. He jumped up and brought his sword down upon her. A barrier came up in front of her, though, and it threw him backwards. Usagi's brooch slowly changed color; it became a bright, white heart. Confused, she grabbed it and felt a whole new sense of power rush through her body. _I can feel the words in my heart. I will save this beloved planet!_ She called, "Moon Millennium Power! Make-Up!" She began to transform, and already she knew it was different. Her sailor suit was now pure white with rainbow colors on the skirt. A tiara appeared on her head and then changed to a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Instead of boots, white high heels appeared on her feet. Then her eternal tier appeared in front of her and began to change. It changed to a huge glowing bow, with crescent moons on either end of it and a silver thread as the string.

Her ex-destined lover watched as this transformation took place. The power from her flowed through the room, and he could tell that it was stronger than most things, but he had all the spiritual animals and would not be defeated. Earth belonged to him! "Die!" he screamed, running at her.

Sailor Moon quickly gripped the bow. Moonlight beamed down upon her and a white arrow formed in her hand. She turned to face Mamoru and yelled, "Silver Millennium Arrow Check!" Quickly she let the arrow fly at him. As it neared him, it grew in size. It went into his chest and as soon as it hit him, a beam of moonlight crashed through the ceiling and smashed into him. When the light cleared, the arrow was gone and Mamoru was badly injured. She said, "I'm sorry, Mamoru, no matter how much I used to care for you I can't let you destroy our friends on Earth! I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

He gasped as she began to ready her attack again, but he didn't have to worry about Sailor Moon. Steve appeared behind him. "I'll be taking back my power now," he sneered.

Mamoru spun around in time to see Steve's scythe whip through him and rip out all 5 spiritual animals. With one breath, he fell to the ground and didn't move. The animals were then absorbed into Steve's scythe and he could feel the power rushing through him. He was now invincible. Nothing would stand in his way.

Sailor Moon gasped as Mamoru fell to the ground. She watched as lightning bolts began to crackle around Steve, and she knew the spiritual animals were giving him power beyond belief. The final battle had come at last. The true master behind the Junglers had revealed himself, and it was her destiny to get rid of him and make sure he didn't destroy the planet she inhabited. It wasn't going to be easy, but for all of her friends, she was going to get rid of Steve. He would not get the best of her.

**Preview:**

Usagi: "I won't let you destroy the earth!"

Steve: "You don't have much a choice! With the spiritual animals, I am invincible!"

Usagi: "I will defeat you!"

Steve: "Not even your new powers can defeat me! Prepare to die!"

**Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle! A Dire Sacrifice!**

**Note: One more chapter, and it's over! Who's going to win? You'll all find out soon enough! I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! Please continue to review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**The Final Battle! A Dire Sacrifice!**

Usagi swore that she would not let him get the best of her. She swung her bow to the side of her and pointed her finger at him. "I'm giving you one chance to stop! End this right here!" she declared.

He laughed, "Seriously, Sailor Moon, did I ever seem like the type to just stop and quit?" He held his scythe in the air and a lightning bolt broke through the roof surrounding Steve. His hand shot out and the bolt traveled along his arm and headed for Sailor Moon. She quickly jumped out of the way, and it caused the door behind her to explode.

(Begin to listening to Moon Revenge or The Power of Love here)

"I can't believe you Steve. You've pushed around so many people then killed your family and my friends. Now you think you're going to destroy my planet? I don't think so! In the name of the moon, I'm gonna vaporize you!" She threw her hand in the air and yelled, "Silver Millennium..." A white arrow formed in her hand as a beam of moonlight shone down on her. She placed the arrow in her bow and pulled back on the string. "...Arrow Check!" The arrow flew at Steve, but he caught it in his hand. It quickly disintegrated to a pile of dust, and he blew it away.

"I'm invincible! You cannot even begin to try and defeat the power I am holding! Just like your friends, you're so naïve and for that, you're going to die!" he cackled. "Unholy Vengeance!" He threw dark lightning bolts out at Sailor Moon and as she tried to jump away, they followed her and hit her, sending her through the brick walls of the castle. She winced in pain.

_Maybe the spiritual animals made him too powerful._ She shook her head and stood up. _I can't let him win; the lives of the people I love are at stake here! _Sailor Moon ran up to him and started swinging her bow, hoping the string would get him. He dodged it each time. Suddenly he was caught off-guard and she swung it hard, swiping right across his face. A large cut appeared and began oozing blood from it.

He touched it and then licked his finger off. "Foolish girl." His hand came in contact with her head, and she went spiraling away from him. Her head was throbbing and things were blurry. Steve laughed and then hopped into the air, his scythe above his head. She moved just in time, and his scythe went through the concrete ground. Sailor Moon kicked him in the side and quickly jumped up.

(If you chose to listen to The Power of Love, you can also begin listening here to make it last longer!)

Her finger touched the crescent moon on her forehead. She said, "Moon Tiara Action!" A beaming disc appeared in her hand, and she threw it at Steve. It swiped across his chest, causing a gash to appear and then disappeared into thin air. Flames seemed to brew in his eyes, as his blood began to boil. For a few minutes, time just seemed to stop as they just stared at each other. They both were willing to do anything to win this fight.

Steve asked, "So you really believe your silly powers are enough to defeat me?"

"I never said they would, but I'm willing to give my life to save this planet! There are too many people living here with so much to lose for you to play with it like it's a toy that you could easily buy another of!" she replied.

"With this power," he motioned, "I could make another planet in less than five minutes. I'm not afraid of destroying one single thing." He shot a sonic blast from his hand, and it sent Sailor Moon flying backwards heels over head. Then he flew to the side of her and sent another one. Before she could hit the wall he flew above her and shot another sonic blast that shoved her into the ground.

She groaned, "I won't give up. You can't get rid of me!"

"Do you really think so?" he laughed. "Unholy Vengeance!" He shot the lightning bolts down at her, and they continued to electrocute her while shoving her deeper into the concrete ground. Sailor Moon could feel her bones begin to give way and want to break in half. Her mindset didn't change, though.

She breathed, "I... am Sailor Moon. Silver Millennium..." A beam of moonlight shined down on her and the white arrow appeared in her hand. As the beam came down, it broke Steve's concentration and it gave Sailor Moon enough time to turn around. She quickly placed the arrow in her Millennium Bow and pulled the string back, "...Arrow Check!" Sailor Moon released the arrow, and it hit Steve square in the forehead. A giant beam of moonlight broke down and engulfed him. There was a bright light, and when it cleared, Steve was lying on the ground. She stood up and reminded him, "I told you, Steve. I wouldn't let you have this planet, and I meant it."

He began to laugh. It started out as a low, quiet mumble, and then turned into a maniacal cackle. "I have the power of the spiritual animals! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Steve held his scythe in the air and dark energy began to gather around it. Sailor Moon gasped as he slammed it into the ground and yelled, "Burning Apocalypse!" The dark energy exploded everywhere. It rushed into Sailor Moon and felt like a thousand burning needles were hitting her body. Her sailor suit began to singe and pieces fell off. The castle walls around them began to crumble away and the ceiling above the two dissolved into nothingness. Sailor Moon wanted to collapse. The pain his attack was doing was enough to rip the skin off her bones, but she wouldn't give up. Soon enough the attack stopped, but nothing was the same.

She looked around and saw that the only thing left of the castle was the floor they had been standing on. They were no longer on Earth; they were in the middle of space. Asteroids flew by, as well as comets of various sizes. It was also extremely difficult to breath, Sailor Moon was surprised she could breath at all in space, but she knew before long she would suffocate. Then she looked at her cherished planet. Usually from space it seemed like a big blue ball of hope, now it looked like a brown pile of nothingness.

Steve cackled, "Do you like it? I have wiped the Earth clean of anything remotely living! The only thing left is to get rid of you! I have won! By the looks of you, it won't take much."

She looked at herself. Her skin was badly burned and her sailor suit was missing large chunks from his devastating attack. It was hard to move on top of being hard to breathe. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Not only were all of her family and friends gone but because she couldn't save them, the whole planet that was counting on her was also gone. She had failed to save anyone. So why should she save herself?

_Usagi, please don't give up. You've come too far to stop now. You can defeat him and bring the earth back. I believe you, and love you. Don't let me down_, she heard Yakoto's voice float to her. She slowly and painfully stood up, and Steve groaned. "Will you just die already?"

She tried to speak, even with the lacking oxygen. "You...BASTARD. YOU'RE PUNISHED!" Sailor Moon stuck out her hand and said, "Milennium Bow!" The bow appeared in her hand, and she looked at Steve. He just laughed at her and shot a sonic blast at her. She lost her footing and fell to the ground, knocking the bow out of her hand.

He jumped over to her and said, "Now, it's over! Unholy Vengeance!" The lightning bolts hit Sailor Moon, and she could do nothing about it. She couldn't even scream for worry of losing air too quickly. He had succeeded. For once, the enemy had beaten her, and it hurt her. Steve had won.

She shook her head and struggled enough to stand up. Steve gasped and continued to send the dark lightning bolts at her, bent on killing her. A bright light began to emanate from her chest. He knew she held the Imperium Silver Crystal, and could use it. It delighted him even more, as she grasped it in her hands. "You're going to die, using all that power!" he cackled.

She groaned, "I don't care. I said I'd sacrifice anything to save my planet, and that included my life!" The crystal began to shine even brighter in her hands and started to push away the lightning from her. Steve gasped at its power, but kept at it. If he could overpower the crystal, he would win. Nothing could stop him.

_I am God! _With that thought in mind, he caused the lightning to grow stronger and Sailor Moon had to struggle even more to keep the lightning from hurting her. This had to work. If it didn't, she had no other options.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked.

He answered, "I hate the human race! It's that simple!"

She replied, "You can't! We all care for each other, and are there for each other. The human race is filled with love that is spread to each person to make them feel wanted. Why would you want to get rid of that?"

Steve screamed, "Because! My parents never wanted anything to do with me! They gave me to an orphanage because they didn't want me! I grew up all alone! It's your stupid race's fault, and the fact that my parents knew I was different! You must all die!"

She screeched as a lightning bolt hit her shoulder, but she kept the crystal out in front of her. Sailor Moon cried, "That's not true! Did you ever try to make friends in the orphanage, and what about Josh and Minna?"

"My parents kept them! They loved them more than me, everyone always has! They had to die for it! All people are the same, so why the hell would I make friends at the orphanage! Now die, Sailor Moon!" he yelled. She could feel the crystal's power begin to reach its limit and then all of a sudden, it cracked. The crystal broke into a million pieces and flew away into space. The air in Sailor Moon's lungs began to stop coming and as the crystal broke, her heart beat seemed to stop. Steve could see what was going on. He sneered, "No, I'm going to kill you myself! Fury of Hell!"

Suddenly she felt something appear in her stomach and bursts of fire began to spout out of her body. They shot holes open in her stomach, arms, and everywhere. She screamed as each one did, and began to lose consciousness. _He was alone. His parents caused all of this. I bet if he had just one friend..._ She began to walk over to him as her body began to explode. She managed a few last words, "You'll never be alone again." Steve was so shocked by her words, that he didn't move and then she wrapped her arms around him as her body exploded, killing both of them, making a sound in space that rattled the planets themselves.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Sailor Moon defeated Steve, the earth returned to normal. Everyone's spiritual animals went back to their rightful owners, buildings rebuilt themselves, forests re-grew, and oceans refilled. All the people's recollections of the events also went away so they could go on living normally. Everything went back to the way it was, with the exception of seven people.

None of the Sailor Scouts were revived. They sacrificed themselves for the planet they loved more than anything. In return, Earth became a prosperous planet once again. The people will always remember the Sailor Scouts as kind-hearted people, ones who would give up anything; however, they would never be back.

* * *

Sailor Pluto sat at the Gates of Time and watched the battle. The spiritual animals combined with the hate Steve had in his body was too much power for the Imperium Silver Crystal to handle. A lone tear drop fell from her eye as Sailor Moon exploded. _Always caring more about others than herself. Why is it that she was taken away? She never did anything wrong._

_Chibi-usa, why her? She was always the target of something evil! It's just not right._ She thought to herself. Now the Sailor Scouts were all dead. The super girls who had defended Earth for so long were gone for good. Pluto thought about it. Time was a powerful essence, and she could easily manipulate it.

Neo-Queen Serenity's words raced through her mind. _Stopping time or even turning it back is a huge taboo. For doing so, you will have to pay dire consequences. Your life would be the price._

She smiled to herself. She was all alone guarding gates that hardly anyone knew about. What fun was that? Really, how important was her life to her?


	18. Blooper Reel

**W Author's Note: **Every show has their screw ups right? Of course, they're called bloopers! This is no exception! Here is the blooper reel!

**Blooper Reel**

**Chapter One**

"So how do we find these creatures?" Minna asked.

Her brothers continued to work on the equipment without noticing her. She stood up and walked up to them. "I'm part of this family too! Mother got impregnated with all of us! I want to help. Now tell me!" she yelled.

Steve remained silent. Then he spoke up, "You blasted woman! Will you just leave us be?"

Minna got up into her brother's face. She snarled, "You don't run this! Besides, why does Josh get to help?"

"Has anyone ever told you, your breath reeks! There, there's my reason. Josh's breath doesn't stink! Come back when you have some tic-tacs," he replied.

* * *

Yakoto crawled closer to her and responded, "Of course I do." Slowly, they leaned closer to each other. Yakoto moved in more to touch Usagi's lips with his, but suddenly Chibi-usa jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello!" she greeted.

Usagi freaked, screamed, and fell over. Her breathing was easy until she saw that the interruption had come from her pink-haired future daughter. Quickly, she became so angry her face was beet red. "Why do you always come around when something sexual is about to happen?" she screamed.

Chibi-usa stuck out her tongue. "I don't know and Yakoto doesn't seem to mind," she replied looking at him.

Usagi growled, "It's weird, my boyfriends never seem to care when you interrupt something like that! I think they all want to get into bed with you! You're a peeping little snot, and my boyfriends are all pedophiles!"

**Chapter Two**

He freaked, "What? Josh won't have a clue as to what he's doing!"

Wynn spun around and glared at Steve. He shivered. Her eyes pierced him like ice spears. She yelled, "Don't you ever think of disobeying me again!"

He bowed, "I won't, Mistress Wynn." Then he turned and walked out of the room. As he began the walk down the halls, even though he could have easily teleported to the lair, his anger returned. _At least I didn't lie to her. I won't ever disobey her again. I'll just slice her head off in Chapter Fourteen! It's genius!_

* * *

Josh gripped the two katanas in his hands. He yelled, "Earthquake!" Vibrations rang on his katanas, and he threw them at the ground causing the ground to part, throwing people everywhere and leaving the target wide open. He laughed to himself, _Wide open, heh._

Ami stood up and looked around for Jessica. The Earth had separated them she supposed. Krystal asked, "What just happened. The earth just quaked, but I have no idea what that was!"

Ami responded, "I'm not sure either. I think it was some sort of... earthquake!"

A light beamed from the clouds and God descended down from the sky. Quickly he slapped Ami in the face. "Are you really that stupid? Of course, it was a freaking earthquake! Jesus!" Leaving Ami dumbfounded, he levitated and slowly began his ascent back to Heaven.

* * *

The man laughed, "So these are the Sailor Scouts my brother had a problem with? Well, I'm Josh, another member of the Junglers! Since I didn't find what I was looking for, I can still make use of this dung beetle. Potpourri the dung beetle! Grow!" The beetle spirit then engulfed Krystal's body and became a giant dung beetle.

Sailor Moon freaked, "Oh my god! Look at that ugly thing! What's even worse is the hideous oxymoron that Josh just used!"

Josh laughed and then disappeared through a hole in the ground. The beetle squealed and then began to choke. Suddenly it spit out a large ball of flaming crap at Sailor Mercury. Sailor Star yelled, "Holy shit!"

"Literally," Sailor Venus chuckled.

Mercury lost so many IQ points that the ball of crap crushed her into the ground. Things would never be the same.

**Chapter Three**

_Why can't I find a caring, funny guy like him? I have been waiting so long, but no one ever comes,_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," a man said bringing Minako out of her thoughts. She looked up at one of the cutest men she had ever seen. He was tall and looked like the Americans she had seen in catalogs. His skin was a soothing chocolate color with a bald head. The man's eyes were an aqua green and made Minako want to stare at them forever.

_Oh my god! He's extremely cute! If I don't respond soon he's going to think I'm mentally retarded. Then why am I still talking to myself?_ , she thought.

"Miss?" he asked.

Minako didn't answer. _What the hell? I don't want to think anymore! God damn narrator! Say something! I swear to God if I lose this man because I don't say anything, I'll hunt you down!_

The man turned around and walked away. He whispered, "Whatever."

Minako stared in shock as the one man who had been interested in her walked out the door. Finally she spoke, "Yeah? Did you need something?"_I'll see you tonight, narrator..._

* * *

Rei suggested, "Maybe she just got hung up at home."

"What could she possibly be doing for thirty minutes," Usagi whined.

Rei crossed her arms. She retorted, "I don't know, but look who's talking. It takes you thirty minutes to put on your shoes!"

Usagi snapped, "At least I don't spend eight hours a day trying to cleanse my soul with fire! Don't you think that would kill you?"

"It helps, dammit! I'm also hoping that someday some giant freaking lizard will eat you! It would make everyone's day," Rei yelled.

Usagi slapped her, making Rei double-take. She said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Goth! To think, Yuichiro actually likes those kinds of things!"

Rei screamed, "You stupid fatass weasel!" Suddenly she sprang on Usagi and they erupted into an all out war on the sidewalk. People walked by and then began whispering on their cell phones or to the person they were walking with.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto looked at each other. Makoto suggested, "Want to go into this clothing store?" They didn't even answer. All three of them raced inside to get away from their two brawling friends.

**Chapter Four**

Makoto yelled, "Mitoki!" She ran after Steve and rammed her elbow in his face.

Usagi took this as a chance to run behind the whole line of racing video games. She quickly grabbed her transformation brooch and said, "Moon Eternal! Make-" Suddenly she noticed the Need for Speed Underground 36 that had just come in that day. Quickly she ran to it and stuck in a quarter. Steve just stared as she sat down and began racing.

He yelled, "Uh, hello! I'm trying to destroy a person here!"

She yelled back, "Can you hold on? I'm in first place"

"Sure!" Steve replied. _Girls and their video games, they totally rot their minds._

**Chapter Five**

"So why didn't she help you when you collapsed?" Chibi-usa asked.

Minako agreed, "Seriously, she knew you were a fellow Scout. Why did she run?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has different motives then we do. It has happened before," Usagi responded.

Ami said, "No, I have a theory about her. She's a huge flaming bitch. End of story."

Everyone clapped and began cheering for Ami. Then they all walked outside leaving Usagi in the house alone.

* * *

Usagi stood and watched. Suddenly she was shoved over the fence blocking them. She didn't bother trying to get up. Instead, she began to cry.

Lily saw her lying on the ground and ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Someone in the audience screamed, "Shut up, you bitches, Tulip is talking!"

Another screamed, "Petunia, Petunia, can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan!"

A guy in the audience laughed, "Actually, it's Lily."

The first girl who had spoken freaked, "What? Roseanne is having a talent show?"

There was another person who you could tell didn't like Lily at all. He sighed, "Aw, what's so great about Chrysanthemum anyway?"

"Oh my god! Her name is Lily!"

A few school girls screamed, "We're going to be just like you Morning Glory!"

Lily shook her head and helped Usagi up. She motioned to her photographer, "Let's take a break." The she led Usagi to her trailer. After they were both seated, Lily asked, "So why did you start crying? I'm God so I know it wasn't just because you fell, because that can't possibly hurt enough that you would want to cry. There is no way! I know everything!"

Suddenly a lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Lily causing her to explode.

**Chapter Seven**

Yakoto responded, "Like everyone else around Tokyo, I have to work."

Usagi freaked and threw the paper in the air. Ami was fuming. She snapped, "You know, I am here too, but you didn't plan on asking me at all! Do you have something against me you fatass?"

"Uh-uh no, I was just-" Usagi stammered.

Ami screamed, "Shut up!"

* * *

Ami woke up in a dark volcano like place. The heat was almost too much for her to bear. She looked around and saw no one. _That was the weirdest dream. I thought I had died!_

A familiar voice welcomed, "Hello, Ami! Welcome to Hell!"

She spun around and saw Josh sitting around an open flame. Ami gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "Duh, I'm dead, what else do you think I'm doing here?"

"Oh. How about we have a party? We can't do anything else now that we're dead!" Ami suggested.

Josh agreed, "Let's do it!"

**Chatper Ten**

Minna woke up and knew where she was immediately. _This is Hell! _She tried to find something going on, and then finally came across Josh and Ami.

They were both holding bottles of something to drink, and Ami looked as if she was already buzzed, dancing on top of a rock singing the song Cherry Pie. Josh greeted, "Hey, Minna! Steve got you too?"

Minna laughed, "Yeah, what's going on here?"

Ami screamed, "Woohoo! We havin' th' b'st party eva! Join!" Then she fell of the rock, and Minna laughed. Maybe Hell wasn't so bad after all.

**Chapter Thirteen**

(I actually had done this and my beta reader didn't catch it!)

The fireball flew at them. Sailor Mercury thought fast. She called, "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" The ice bolts flew at the fireball Monterrey had sent and froze it in midair.

Sailor Jupiter cheered, "Nice job! You saved us!"

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Sailor Venus yelled.

Steve gasped, "Anyone care to explain what in God's name Sailor Mercury is doing here?"

A voice rumbled through the castle. "Do not underestimate my power, Steve."

"God? Go away, you're on Satan's ground!" he yelled.

God responded, "I supposed you're right. Anyhow, I'll fix this little mishap of life and death." A lightning bolt flew through the ceiling and struck Sailor Mercury making her explode.

Sailor Moon screamed, "No! You were given to us and then taken away too fast! Cruel world!"

Steve coughed, "Heh, it's life. Deal with it!"

**Chapter Fifteen**

The party picked up even more as more people were killed. Soon everyone from Earth was there, and it got interesting. The Sailor Scouts began stripping, and the guys began sending out money to them everywhere. Everyone was too drunk to even figure out who they all were.

Satan had even joined in on two occasions, but then said he needed to get back to work. The party boomed until Sailor Moon and Steve showed up. They dropped in and the music stopped abruptly. Everyone spun around to look at the one man who had killed them. He coughed, "Uh, hello."

The whole place jumped on top of Steve and began beating him to a pulp. Then when that didn't satisfy them, they began ripping his body parts off and eating them. There was no hope of reincarnation for him.

**Epilogue**

"Like, oh my god, Sailor Moon is like getting her ass kicked! I'm not going to do anything, though, except sit here guarding two gates that in all reality don't exist, so there is like no hope of anyone coming!" Sailor Pluto said to herself.

She watched as the Imperium Silver Crystal broke and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. "Holy, like, shit! Sailor Moon is going to d- Damn, like I just figured out that I'm totally a valley girl! I don't know why I do this, but I seem to like it, even though it like doesn't fit my character like at all! I should go shopping!" she gasped.

Suddenly Sailor Moon and Steve exploded. A lone tear drop fell from her eye, and she wiped it away. Words passed through her mind like a memory about time or something like that, but she didn't listen. "Where are those like strange sounds coming from? Anyone like there? Whatever! What should I do? Like I could go shopping or save the entire world by like turning back time! Shopping or life... I really like need new pumps..."

**Note: The bloopers are nowhere near as funny as I wanted them to be, but I hope you all enjoyed them anyway. I also hope that you all enjoyed the whole Sailor Moon series! Expect to see more from me in the near future!**


	19. Sailor Moon Movie Preview

**Sailor Moon FC: Animals of Destruction**

**Even a zoo can become a place of despair...**

**Plot: **First of all, it does not follow the series at all. Any couples or people introduced in the series will not be in here, except for the exception of Yakoto and Usagi. It's just so I can keep it as close to the actual Sailor Moon series and movies as possible.

A summer trip to an animal kingdom should be fun, shouldn't it? Usagi and the gang believe so as they win a cruise and a trip to the wonderful Japan Animal Resort for the summer. They can hardly believe it and have a hard time deciding whether or not to go. If a new enemy should appear, they wouldn't be around. The idea soon passes and everyone decides to go.

It all starts out fine and dandy. They all enjoy going out every afternoon and seeing a new section, and going out for dinner every night. Soon people begin disappearing at the zoo, and the place of amusement begins to grow bigger, with new attractions every day. When the park owners, Harudo Holingu and his wife Nina Takoy are targeted by a mysterious force the Sailor Scouts know it's time to go back into action and look into this strange occurrence.

They're all whipped into a battle for their own lives, as they figure out about the secret behind the zoo, and it's owners. It's up to them to stop it all before the entire world becomes a fluffy zoo and not one human being is left on the face of the earth.

Once again join your favorite characters with a batch of new ones on this adventure to save Earth!

**Prologue**

He looked around and smiled to himself. It was the perfect place to begin. Animals, they always got the rotten end of the shaft. No one ever really cared for them, and they couldn't do anything for themselves. It sickened him. _What did they ever do to deserve it? Nothing! It's despicable!_

His woman companion walked up next to him. Her blue hair swayed in the wind and glowed in the setting sun. He laughed at how exotic it was, but she was a very exotic woman so it fit her perfectly. She turned to him and beamed. "So this is the place?"

He nodded his head. "We start here and soon, the whole Earth will know of what they've caused."

"I can't believe that they don't appreciate their animals at all. They keep the ecosystem going! These humans sicken me!" she growled.

He put his arm around her and drew her close. It would all be over soon. He responded, "Don't worry; they will all be punished for their sins." The man looked down at the animal's spirits floating around his hand. He flung his hand and the animals flew away. "Go my little ones; soon we will make this planet ours. The humans shall fall!" Then he turned to the woman, and they kissed. The first phase had begun.

**Note: I hope you guys are looking forward to this. I know I am! Yeah, it doesn't sound very intriguing from the prologue or plot summary, but I'm hoping to actually make it a lot more exciting than it seems! Review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
